Jessica Wasabi: The End
by Nydroj
Summary: Jess goes to China for Drake's trial, but decides to stay. No one's heard from her since. Seven years later, she finally returns. But she's not alone. With new problems that she must overcome, and the Warrior's own lives that they must deal with, they learn the true value of friendship. -WARNING: severe depression-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, and welcome to the last story in the Jessica Wasabi trilogy. Yes, after this you do not have to hear about Jess… except for the stories that she'll play small parts in. **

**But... I didn't think I should start this but it was annoying the heck outta me! I had to! So, I decided that you'll decide, based on the first chapter, if I should continue this story or not. **

...

**WARNING: Severe depression. Possibly attempted suicide/self-harm(not sure but just in case, you have been warned).**

…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

Chapter One: Jess's POV

I sat in the living room of my uncle's mansion, Jack sat next to me.

We had just gotten back from China and it was time to tell my uncle about what had happened with Drake. I looked at my lap, fidgeting nervously. Jack placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him, he gave me a reassuring smile.

My uncle came into the room, smiling, but when he saw my solemn expression, frowned and asked, "What's wrong, Jessica?"

I avoided eye contact and said quietly, "There's something I've been keeping from you…"

I started telling him everything, from the day the abuse started, to what had happened the day before.

Tears poured from my eyes as I explained. Jack held me comfortingly and my uncle listened quietly.

"I'm so sorry I kept it from you," I ended, covering my face with my hands.

Uncle Wasabi was quiet for a minute, processing everything I had told him. "It's alright," he finally told me, "I understand... it explains why you've been so distant."

"I was scared," I whispered, "I didn't know what to do... I should've told you."

Jack got up and walked out of the room, figuring it would be a good time to bow out.

My uncle sat next to me on the couch. He hugged me and I cried in to his shoulder. He was unusually quiet and I looked at him; his eyes were glassy with tears.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm in shock," he replied, "I haven't spoken to my brother since you moved... and now he's gone."

"They're buried here," I told him, "You can still talked to him... if you want to see their graves." I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

-At the Cemetery-

I insisted that Jack come with us; he did, but he stayed at the car. I hesitantly lead Uncle Wasabi to the gravesite. I had refused to look at the graves since I got to Seaford, hoping that if I didn't read the names on the tombstones, they would somehow still be alive.

But I looked at the them, and the tiny spark of unrealistic hope vanished when I read the names. I knelt on the ground and traced the names with my fingers, my mother's first, then my father's, and more tears fell. My uncle knelt beside me, placing his hand on my back.

"I miss you," I whispered almost inaudibly as my hand fell from my father's tombstone.

After a few minutes of silence, I stood up. "I don't like it here," I mumbled, "I'm going back to the mansion."

"Ok," Uncle Wasabi said, "I'll be back there in a little while."

I walked back to the car and Jack instantly pulled me in to a tight hug. "Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," I told him quietly, "Just... fine."

I could tell he knew I was lying but he didn't push it. We stood for a few minutes in silence and I rested my head against his chest. The beat of his heart and warm of his arms comforted me. For a minutes, everything was perfect, just the way I wanted it to be. For a minute I forgot about everything, all the drama, all the pain.

My life was finally getting back on track.

-Three Weeks Later-

I walked into the dojo after school on Friday. I was talking on my phone and the others looked at me questionably. I made an irritated look and finally ended the call.

"Who was that?" Jack asked me.

"Annoying lawyer," I replied, "Drake's trial is on Monday and I have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh," Jack said, "When will you be back?"

"I'm hoping by Wednesday, but it really all depends on how long the trial lasts." I sighed.

"I take it you're not looking forward to going back to China?" he guessed as he handed me a Bo staff.

"It's not China," I corrected, "it's seeing Drake and Kai that worries me..."

"You'll be fine," Kim told me.

I shrugged and didn't say anything else about it.

-Two Days Later-

I felt soft lips press against mine. "You have a chose to make, Jessi," I was told when I pulled away.

I closed my eyes. "I know... but what about Jack?" I replied.

"He's a tough guy, he'll get over it," I heard.

"But he's my boyfriend. I care about him," I said.

A warm hand touched my cheek and I opened my eyes. "I love you, Jess... Please, will you stay?"

I took a breath, shocked. "Kai... I..." I paused, "I'll stay."

* * *

It had been seven years. Seven years since I had left Seaford for good. When I was young, I swore I'd never go back to China, but I broke that vow for love shortly after I made it.

I left behind my new friends, my uncle, even my boyfriend. I had disappeared. I told myself I would write to Jack, explaining everything, but I never knew how to start.

Now, I was twenty-three years old, back in Seaford, and ready to face Jack. I parked my car and looked at his house. "Please... understand..." I whispered.

* * *

**So that seemed a little rushed but I'm tired and I did my best so... yeah. I'm not sure if it's good enough to continue but if you want me to, I will, if not, this will be deleted next Tuesday. So yeah...**

**Review! :)**

**~Nydroj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

Chapter Two; Jess's POV

Before getting out of my car I said, "Stay here, I'll wave at you when you can come up."

I walked up to the door of Jack's house and glanced back at the car. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door hesitantly. After a couple of minutes, the door opened. I saw Jack and froze.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked me.

"Uh... uh, um..." I stuttered, "I..."

"Listen, ma'am," he started, "if you're selling something, I'm not interested, so you can just save your time and leave now."

"Oh," I said and he closed the door. I sighed and turned around, leaning against the door. I looked at the person waiting for me in the car and suddenly became determined. I pounded on the door and said loudly, "Ok, Jack Brewer, I ain't no darn saleswoman so open this door right now!"

The door opened immediately and Jack looked pretty angry. "Excuse me, do I know you?" he asked angrily.

And suddenly, I lost my confidence once again. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tears pricked the corner of my eyes. "I, um, I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I shouldn't have come..."

I turned away and started to walk to the car when Jack said, "Now wait a minute, who are you?" He grabbed my sensitive wrist.

I flinched and pulled away. "It doesn't matter," I told him.

That's when he noticed something. He grabbed my wrist again, tighter, and I winced, pulling away. He looked at me intensely, as if trying to bring up a bad memory. "Sad eyes..." he muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"All my life, I've only met one person with those exact eyes..." he explained, "I'm sure we've met before."

I took a deep breath. "Jack, I..." I paused, "Well, would you like the long story or the short one?"

"Depends," he said skeptically, "Tell me who you are and I'll choose."

"My name is Jessica Wasabi," I told him and took a step back, looking at him nervously.

"Jess...?" he asked quietly.

"Most people call me Jessica now," I said.

"No, that's a lie!" he snapped, "The Jess I knew would break your arm if you called her Jessica."

"Well the Jess you knew was sixteen years old! I've changed, Jack, in more ways than you'd think." I shook my head in frustration, "Look, I need your help..."

"Now _that_ sounds like you," he muttered, "First, I want the truth, why didn't you come back? More importantly, why didn't you call? Or write? I was so worried about you."

"Well, I wanted to write," I started, "More than anything I wanted to tell you why I didn't come back... but everything came down to the same thing: 'I didn't go back to Seaford because I fell in love with someone else', and that wasn't exactly a polite thing to say to your new boyfriend."

"You fell in love?" he asked, "With who?_ Who _was in China for you to... Jess, you didn't! Not him!"

"I couldn't help it, Jack!" I protested, "Kai, though he had his faults, made me feel important, and special... and safe..."

"Oh..." he said with an eye roll, "And how did that turn out?"

Before I could reply I heard a sickening voice say from behind me, "It's boring in the car."

I closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them, saw Jack standing with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. I turned to look at the source of the voice. "Mo, I wasn't ready for you to come up yet," I said as I picked up the four-year-old girl.

"Jess, who's that?" Jack asked, pointing to the child in my arms.

I smiled nervously. "Did I forget to mention that I have a daughter...?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"I believe you did leave out that little detail," Jack replied, "But now I see how your relationship with Kai turned out..."

I glared at him. "Anyway..." I continued, "I tried to find my uncle but... I don't know where he is, so..."

"Let me guess," he sighed and rubbed his forehead, "you need to stay here for a while, right?"

"Momma said that you wouldn't mind 'cause you two used to live together," Mo said.

My cheeks reddened. "That's not what I said, babe," I told her, "I said that Jack's parents let me stay with them for a while... By the way, Jack, this my daughter Morgan."

Jack smiled at Morgan then sighed, "Sure, you can stay here for a little bit."

Morgan cheered, jumped down from my arms, and ran into the house. I made a distressed look and said, "I can't handle her... I'm not stable enough and she's too much like me..."

"What do you mean you're not stable enough?" Jack asked.

"You know I've always been a little... emotionally unstable, but its gotten worse..." I explained, "I'm bipolar, Jack..."

"Oh, how serious is it?"

"Very serious..." I heard a crash and winced, "Mo, come here, babe!"

Jack didn't look too please when he heard the crash. "One week?" I asked nervously.

"Two if you agree to keep your devil spawn under control," he replied.

I glared at him and said, "Let's just see how the first week goes."

He nodded and I sighed. "We still need to talk, don't we?" I guessed. He nodded again. "Well then sit down, 'cause you're gettin' the long story," I told him.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. "When I left," I started, "I fully intended to come back... but then you called me, on accident, I mean. I heard you talking to Kim about how you thought our relationship wouldn't last more than a month... Kai heard it too. We started talking and he kissed me, he told me he loved me... I didn't want to admit before that but I felt the same way. So I stayed.

"I have regretted not explaining to you or the others. I know I sort of just disappeared... I tried calling, writing, but I didn't know what to say. Seven years have come and gone and what I thought would make me stronger only made me weaker. I've made so many mistakes...

"I regret a lot of things, Jack... I regret hating myself for what I did just so I could be happier. I regret letting Drake abuse me, break me down and make me someone that I am ashamed of. I regret letting him kill my parents. I regret everything that happened to me... But I _don't_ regret my relationship with Kai and I don't regret Mo."

"So Kai _is_ Morgan's father?" Jack asked with wide eyes and I nodded, "Where is he then? Leave you when you got pregnant?"

I looked at my lap and closed my eyes. "N... no," I whispered, "He loves Mo but..." I stood up and changed the subject, "Um, where's my uncle?"

"He moved when you left," he replied, "He was so hurt when you didn't come back... you didn't even tell _him_ why."

"Where did he move?" I asked.

"Napa, California," he grabbed a notepad and pen from the coffee table and wrote something down, "Here's his number."

"Thanks... I'm going to... go to the mall with Mo..." I said, "Thank you so much, Jack."

"Anything for you, Jess," he replied and kissed my cheek.

I knew he was still upset about me leaving without a trace all those years ago, but I also knew that he was too kind to push me away.

* * *

I walked through the mall, holding Mo's hand. I walked to the dojo. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

"I'll be right with you, ma'am," the sensei said as he finished his class with a few teenagers.

"Rudy?" I whispered.

The kids went to change and he looked at me. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I just stopped by for old time's sake," I replied, "I didn't think you would still be working here..."

"Oh, do I know you?" he looked at me intently, "You look familiar."

"It's me... Jessica Wasabi," I said hesitantly.

"Jess? I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed and hugged me.

"Sometimes I wish I were..." I whispered and hugged him tightly as tears flooded my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling away.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit overwhelmed," I replied, "Um, this is my daughter, Morgan." I put my hands on Mo's shoulders.

I talked with Rudy for about an hour before Mo started complaining about being hungry and I went across to Falafel Phil's.

I sat down in a booth and Mo sat across from me. I heard someone talking from the booth behind me, it was a familiar voice saying, "She goes by Jessica? Are you sure that's the Jess we knew? She hated being called Jessica."

"I know," another voice said, which I recognized as Jack, "But she knew about Drake, she had a sensitive wrist... and her daughter, looks just like Jess when she was younger... But I'm still not sure if it's really her or not..."

"Trust me, if I were an identity thief, I'd victimize someone that wasn't so unstable," I said as I turned around in the booth.

"Jess!" The first voice, Kim, exclaimed.

"Hey, Kim," I said with a smile, "Its been a while."

"Seven years..." she agreed.

I noticed her fidgeting with something on her finger, a ring.

"Kim, you're engaged?!" I asked enthusiastically.

She smiled and looked at Jack. "Yes," she said, "The wedding's in seven months." She looked back at me.

"I'm so happy for you guys," I told them.

"Momma, I'm hungry," Mo complained.

"Right," I stood up and picked up Mo, "Kim, this is my daughter Morgan."

Kim smiled at her. "She's beautiful," she said.

"Momma!" Mo hit my arm and I sighed.

"And impatient..." I mumbled.

"Like her father..." Jack muttered.

I glared at him and went to get Mo something to eat. "Momma, when's Daddy gonna come home?" Mo asked me.

I could feel Jack and Kim looking at me and I knelt to look at Mo. "Babe, I don't think Daddy's gonna be home for a while..." I told her quietly.

"Why?" she asked, "Doesn't Daddy love us?"

"Of course he does, Morgan, but..." I closed my eyes and remembered the day that I heard what happened, "But he's... away on business..."

I didn't dare tell her the truth. As much I loved Mo, the truth was just too hard to tell. I didn't go back to Seaford because I thought I should finally make up with the others, I went back because of what happened to Kai. I loved him and I couldn't raise Morgan without him. I still clung to a shred of hope that he would come back, that he was safe, but no one knew what to tell me.

"He'll be back as soon as he can," I said, "I'm sure of it..."

* * *

**So I decided to post a second chapter for the heck of it. Remember, this story will be deleted Tuesday night at 8:30pm central time if no one wants me to continue it. **

**Review! **

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Jess's POV

Jack, Kim, and I went to Jack's house after we had been at Phil's for about half an hour. I noticed the others giving me serious looks and I sent Mo to play in the guestroom.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Where's Kai?" they asked in unison.

"Oh," I muttered, "He's on a business trip."

"You're lying," Jack said, "Tell us the truth. Where is he really? Come on, Jess, he's my cousin, you have to tell me."

"But I am telling the truth!" I protested.

They looked at me seriously. "Well... not the whole truth..." I finally said, "But he is gone for his job!"

"Where does he work?" Kim asked.

I sighed and looked at the ground. "I... um," I shook my head and stood up, "I don't have to tell you." I turned and walked quickly to the guestroom.

Jack's POV

"She's is so stubborn!" I said angrily, "She's just the way she was when we were younger!"

"You know what she's been through, Jack," Kim told me gently, "Maybe something else happened while she was gone."

"Yeah," I agreed, "She had a kid with my cousin!" I sighed. "What if something happened to him? As much I can't stand Kai, he is my family, I deserve to know."

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Kim said, "In the meantime, don't push it, you know it'll only make things worse."

I took a deep breath. "I know..." I mumbled and walked to the kitchen.

Jess's POV

I sent Morgan out of the room and closed the door. Jack had brought in my bags from my car and I started to go through one of them. I picked up an envelope and sat on the bed. I hesitantly took out the letter inside of it and, though I had already memorized what it said, read it.

Tears flooded my eyes. "Kai... I need you," I whispered, "Why did you have to go...?"

I laid on the bed and clutched the letter to my chest. After a few minutes I picked up my phone and hesitantly dialed my uncle's number. He picked up on the third ring and I bit my lower lip. "Um, is this Bobby Wasabi?"

"Yes, who's this?" he asked.

"Well... it's me, Jessica... your niece," I replied.

There was silence. "Jessica...?" he whispered.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm-"

The line went dead. I sat up and scowled. "Well it was nice talking to you to," I said sarcastically and put down the phone.

There was a knock on the door and Kim came in. I hid the letter I was looking at before and asked, "What do you need, Kim?"

"Well," she closed the door and sat next to me on the bed, "We need to talk."

I groaned. "If it's about Kai..." I shook my head.

"Jess, I won't tell Jack, I promise," she told me.

"I know you won't but... ok," I sighed, "Kai is... well, he's in the Army, stationed in Iraq, and, he's MIA..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jess..." she said, "How long has he been missing?"

"Two weeks," I replied, "I can't take care of Mo without him... I need him."

"Since when did you start admitting that you need someone?" she said jokingly.

I smiled slightly, "Since the day I said 'I do'."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What?!" she asked in shock.

I took off my necklace and slid a ring off of the chain, which had been hidden under my shirt. "Yeah," I replied, "Kai and I... we got married in a New York courthouse when we were eighteen. Mo was born the year after." I held the ring in my hand.

"Why doesn't Jack know?" she asked.

"We kept it a secret," I told her, "Only his parents knew about it... And it's going to stay that way, you understand? You can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because I want Kai with me when we tell his family," I looked at my lap, "If he ever comes back..."

"Hey, Kai will be back soon," she told me gently.

"What if he's not?" I whispered, "I'm so scared that I'll never see him again... I can't raise a kid without him."

Kim hugged me and said, "But you have us."

I pulled away. "And I need _him_," I muttered before standing up and grabbing my phone, "He's my husband, Kim, you wouldn't understand."

I walked out of the room and saw Jack playing dolls with Morgan. He looked slightly annoyed. "I need you to watch Morgan for a few hours," I told him.

"What?! Where are _you_ going?" he asked, dropping the doll he was holding.

"Gotta look for a job," I replied, "I need money if I'm going to support a child."

"Why can't you take her with you?" He looked at me desperately.

"Oh yeah, walk into a place like 'I want a job' and then have a kid try to steal something, perfect first impression," I said sarcastically.

"She _steals_?" he said in shock.

"Yeah... good luck," I replied and left quickly.

* * *

I went to the mall and walked by a fruit stand. I reached in to my pocket and realized that I had forgotten to bring any money. I sighed and looked at the fresh, red apples. The person running the stand turned around and I glanced around. I bit my lower lip and swiped an apple. I walked away before he could notice.

I smirked and took a bite out of the apple, continuing my search for a store that was hiring.

* * *

**Wow, Tuesday night, right when I was about to give up, I got a review. So obviously I'm going to continue this story. There will be one more 'surprise' from Jess at some point, can you take a guess? Guess, because you might have something that I like better than what I have planned(I'll give you credit if that's the case). **

**And, I wrote a short, Halloweenish story on my FictionPress account, the link is in my profile, check it out! :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

Chapter Four

_Jack's POV_

I smirked and laid my cards on the table. "Boom," I said, "Straight flush." I pulled the winnings, consisting of her ten dollars and my twenty.

"I don't think so," my opponent said and put her cards on the table, "A royal flush."

"What?!" I exclaimed and looked at the cards, "Ok, ya little cheater, I want a rematch."

Kim walked into the room. "How's the game going?" she asked.

"She cheats," I replied, looking at Morgan.

"I do not!" she protested, "He just sucks at Texas hold 'em!"

I raised an eyebrow at the little girl and rolled my eyes. She picked up her winnings and skipped to the guestroom.

"Well, she's a brat," I muttered, "Anyway, now that she's gone, did you get anything out of Jess?"

"I did," she replied, "But I promised her I wouldn't tell you."

"Are you serious?!" I complained, "Come on, Kim, it's _me,_ you can tell me!"

"Jack, I promised Jess," she told me, "I _can't_ tell you."

"First Jess and now you," I muttered, "The whole world of women is against me..."

At that moment Jess walked in after being gone for almost two hours. "Jessica, I'd like to inform you that your daughter cheats at cards," I told her.

She seemed to be uncomfortable with being called Jessica. "You played cards with Morgan?" she asked and I nodded, "How much did you lose?" She grabbed her purse from the couch and took out her wallet, sighing.

"Twenty, why?" I replied.

"Because Mo keeps a deck of cards in her pocket when she plays," she said as she handed me a twenty dollar bill.

"And where'd she learn that?" I asked critically.

"Relax, Kai didn't teach it her, in fact he objected to evening teaching her cards in the first place," she explained, "...She caught me trying to get a few bucks out of Kai one night and started copying me."

"What a good influence you are," I said sarcastically and getting glares from the girls, "Did you find a job?"

"Nope," she laid on the couch and closed her eyes.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I've been driving for three days with a screaming kid in the backseat, and walked around the mall for two hours in the eighty degree weather, plus..." she paused, "...It was just really hot out and I'm tired." She stood up and added, "I'm going to take a nap. I really hope I'm not bothering you guys."

"Oh of course you're not, Jess," Kim told her.

Jess gave a small smile and walked to the guestroom.

"Ok, something's wrong with her," I said, "And it's nothing that she told you."

"How do you know?" Kim asked, "She's going through a lot."

"I understand that but that look in her eye..." I replied, "It shows that she's keeping something all to herself, something she hasn't told anyone."

"Wow, she hasn't even back for a day and you're acting the way you did when you two were dating," Kim muttered as she crossed her arms.

I looked at her curiously. "Kim," I started slowly, "you're not _jealous,_ are you?"

"What? Me?! Of course not!" She protested, "Why would I be jealous of someone that you dated for a few weeks?"

"Because you're my fiancée and I know you," I said, "You're jealous because I still understand her!"

"Understand her?!" she snapped, "You don't even know her! So why are you still trying to fix all of her problems!?"

"You _are_ jealous!"

She glared at me as she said, "Maybe I am. But you would be to if I invited _my_ ex to stay at my house!"

"I didn't invite her! She showed up earlier and I didn't have the heart to turn her away," I told her.

She let out a frustrated scream and stormed to the door. "Kim... wait!" I called after her but she was already gone.

"Stubborn woman..." I mumbled.

_Jess's POV_

I sat on the bed and sighed. Mo walked into the room and I gave her a small smile. "Momma, were Jack and Kim fighting over you?" she asked.

"Well, they were fighting about me," I replied. I fell back onto my back and Mo sat next to me.

"Why are they fighting about you, Momma?" she asked.

"Because Jack and I used to care about each other very much. He was always trying to solve my problems and try to understand me, and he still wants to do that because we're friends, but Kim doesn't like it," I explained.

"Oh," Mo got up and walked away.

When she was gone, I grabbed my back from the foot of the bed and dug around for a minute before pulling out a bottle of antidepressant pills. I hadn't taken them for month and a half, after I had accidently overdosed one night, but I was so stressed. Everything was going wrong and I was worried about what I might do without them.

I took one out of the bottle and grabbed a water bottle. I was about to put the pill in my mouth when I hesitated and remembered the night I overdosed.

_"Jessi, are you ready to go?" Kai called from the living room. _

_We were supposed to go to his parents house for a dinner with them along with Jack and his parents. I had been having a depression episode for the last week and that mixed with all the stress, I kept taking the pills, forgetting about how many I had already taken and only being able to focus on the pain. _

_"Um... y-yeah!" I replied shakily. I took a few, shaky steps towards the bedroom door and groaned. _

_I heard Kai walking down the hall and saw me in the room. "Are you coming?" he asked. _

_I began to nod when I collapsed on the floor. Kai knelt next to me and put his hand on my forehead. "Jessica, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, "You're burning up..." He had noticed the bottle of pills on the nightstand as he trailed off. _

_"Jessi, how many of these did you take?" he asked as he reached over and grabbed the bottle. _

_"I... I don't know," I replied and he took my pulse. _

_"Your heart's beating too fast..." he helped me stand up, "I'm taking you to the hospital." _

_I have to have my stomach pumped and almost flat lined twice. I scared my family as well as myself and it took a week to convince Kai that it was an accident and not another attempted suicide. _

My stomach knotted and I put the pill back in the bottle, letting out a shaky breath just as Mo walked back into the room with her dolls. She looked at the pills in my hand. "Momma, you're not gonna take those pills again, are you?" she asked and I was overwhelmed with sadness.

She knew about the overdose, she knew about suicide and self-harm... all because I used to talk about it and wanted to hurt myself. She was only four. She shouldn't know about the dark reality of the world at that age, she shouldn't.

"No, Morgan," I told her, "Of course not."

She sat beside me and said, "Good. Cause I don't to lose you, Momma."

"Oh babe," I hugged her, "Don't worry, you're not gonna lose me. I'm always going to be here for you."

"You promise?" she asked.

I have her a half smile and said, "I promise."

* * *

**So, I know the ending was poorly written and the chapter itself was sort of pointless ****but... whatever. I feel like I'm forgetting to say something... I don't know. **

**So, review! :D **

**Tell me what you think and...Oh! I remember what I was going to say now, yeah, this story is starting to get serious, depressing, and... yeah. I don't know why I write such serious things but, it just seems easier to put more emotion into it. I don't know why, I know I've said this before but I'm not depressed, I never have been so I don't know why I write what I write. Just my style, I guess. **

**Anyway, have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

Chapter Five

_Jess's POV_

I woke up to Mo shaking me. I groaned and asked tiredly, "What is it, Morgan?"

"Jack told me to wake you up for dinner," she replied.

"Ok, then you tell him that I'll be there in a minute," I told her and she skipped out of the room.

I got up, put my hair in a messy bun, and grabbed a sweatshirt before walking out of the room. I put on the sweatshirt as I went into the kitchen. I looked at the table and saw my favorite food, Chinese take-out.

"I see that your ability to cook hasn't developed since I've been gone," I said teasingly.

"Well I seem to remember you burning everything _you_ tried to cook when we were teenagers," he said back.

"Yeah well since then I've learned to cook pretty well," I sat the table.

"I'm sure," he mumbled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and sat across from. We talked as we ate and after a while Morgan went to watch TV.

"Jack... have you spoken to my uncle lately?" I asked hesitantly.

He seemed uncomfortable. "Yes..." he replied slowly.

"Has he said anything about me?"

He stood up, picking up his plate as well as mine and walked to the sink. "Well, he has," he told me as he set the plates in the sink.

"What did he say?" I asked.

He didn't reply. "Jack, what did he say?" I asked again.

"Does it matter?" He kept his back to me.

"Jack," I said angrily, "Tell me."

"Well, he said that if he ever saw or heard from you again it would be too soon," he explained.

"What else did he say?"

"...He hates you for leaving," Jack mumbled, "because you were the only family he had..."

I looked at my lap. "Oh," I muttered.

He sat back at the table and after a few moments of silence I said quietly, "I heard you and Kim fighting..."

Jack sighed, "Oh... I'm sorry about that, Jess..."

"Don't be..." I told him, "I'd be jealous too, but... when I came here, I didn't think about you having a girlfriend, much less a fiancée. It was bad planning on my part, I just didn't know where else to go... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for needing help?" he shook his head, "Kim will get over it, she knows we're just friends."

"I don't want to impose," I stood up, "I... I'm a lot of trouble. Kai is the only one that can control me and he's..."

"Jessica," he stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, I tensed, "Where _is_ Kai?"

"He... he's missing," I whispered, "No one knows where he is or... or if he's even alive." I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes.

"Why do you care about him so much?" he asked me.

"Same reason you're marrying Kim," I replied quietly, "I love him with all my heart."

"But does he deserve your love?" he asked.

"Of course he does," I said, anger laced my voice, "I... I'll look for another place to stay tomorrow." I turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Later that night, I woke up in the guestroom at about midnight with Morgan standing in the doorway. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room while watching tv and usually when she was fell asleep at night she wouldn't wake up until the next morning.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"I had a bad dream," she replied a shaky voice.

I sat up and patted the spot next to me. She ran and jumped onto the bed. "It's ok, Mo, it was only a dream," I told her soothingly, "You wanna tell me about it?"

I put my arms around her and she laid close beside me. "I dreamed that Daddy never came back," she said and a tear slipped down her cheek.

My breath hitched and I tensed. "Nonsense," I rubbed her arm comfortingly, "Of course Daddy's gonna come back. Now try to go back to sleep, Mo."

I started to quietly sing a lullaby to her, the same song my mom sang to me when I was scared.

Morgan relaxed in my arms and was soon fast asleep. I didn't know what I would do without her; she was what made me keep going.

_Jack's POV_

I heard talking from Jess's room and groggily sat up. I walked out of the room and saw that Jess's door open. I walked quietly to the door and peeked inside. Jess was singing to Morgan. She looked at Mo and smiled when she saw that the little girl had fallen asleep. Jessica kissed her daughter's forehead and closed her eyes.

I smiled. She really did love Morgan and I had never seen her so happy. But Morgan was just like Jess, and that scared me, Jess had always been cunning and sly, I wondered what Morgan would do to get something she wanted...

I shook that thought and went back to bed.

_Jess's POV_

I woke up at 8 o'clock feeling a bit ill. I got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom just in time to be sick. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out at the sink.

There was knock on the bathroom door and I heard Jack ask, "Jess, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied, "Just ate something last night that didn't agree with me."

I rubbed my back and opened the door. "You sure you're ok?" Jack asked me.

"Yes, I told you, it was something I ate," I told him defensively.

"You don't have to get defensive, I was just asking," he said with an eye roll as if to say 'women...'

I sighed and went to the kitchen while Jack went into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I decided to make breakfast to thank Jack for letting me stay with him, even though over a course of just one day I had already caused a mild rift between him and Kim.

When Jack walked into the kitchen, he saw pancakes, toast, bacon, and fresh orange juice on the table. "Good morning, Jack," I greeted as I used a spatula to take a pancake off of the griddle and onto a plate.

"Um... morning," he said, slightly confused, "What's all this...?"

"I didn't feel like leftovers," I said jokingly, "Nah, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here."

"It looks great," he sat at the table and I smiled.

"Thank you," I set the plate on the table and called Morgan into the kitchen.

As we ate our breakfast, Jack and I chatted a bit. After a while, the doorbell rang and Jack went to get it.

"Ok, where is she?" I heard from the living room and I stood up.

I walked to the living room and saw Kim, Jerry, and Milton. Jerry being the one that I heard talking. I grinned and said happily, "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were back and had to come see you," Milton replied and I hugged both of them.

"Yeah, I am," I said in slight shock, "I've missed you guys!" I called for Morgan and she skipped out of the kitchen. I picked her up and said to the guys, "This is my daughter Morgan, Morgan, these are my old friends, Jerry and Milton."

Mo made a face at them.

"Whoa, it's a mini you!" Jerry said and I laughed, "She also looks like someone else I know..."

"That would be Kai," I told them.

"Wait, what?" Milton asked, _"Kai's_ her dad? Are you two married or something?"

I avoided answering the question, let them know one thing at a time. I already told Kim and Jack that was Kai was missing and that he was Morgan's father, telling them we were married might be a little much.

"How've you guys been?" I asked them, "It's been so long!"

We talked for a while, laughing about when we were younger; like when I first met Jack and the others and beat Jack in a Bo staff fight in all of five minutes.

It was wonderful to be with them again, it just felt right. I was glad to be back home in Seaford with the people that made me feel safe. But there was still one person missing from that group: Kai...

* * *

**The end of the chapter is always rough.**

**_Erica-_ Dude, Kai is one of my favorite characters and I wish he were in more episodes! Anyway, I want to add Kai in soon, but it doesn't fit with the idea I already have. _But,_ I will try to alter it a bit to get him in sooner and still end the way I want to. **

**Review!**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**

**P.S. Follow me on Wattpad: NydrojLove  
****Surprise, surprise, I have a Kickin' It story posted there too... with Jess... -.- I write about her _way_ too much. Anyway, the story is supposed to be a redone version of 'Jessica Wasabi' but Kai's one of the main characters in it. So yeah. That's all I got today, Peace! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I always ask you guys for suggestions and I _love_ that you give me some, but it's hard to put them all in. I want to write what you wanna see so this chapter probably won't be my best. I'm trying very hard to put in what you guys want, like Kick, but I have a hard time portraying Kim so the characters might be a little(a lot) OOC. By asking to see Kick, it's great because I'm able to work on how I portray the characters and develop my writing skills.**

**A big thanks to everyone who reviews and gives me ideas, it really means a lot and makes me feel like, wow, there are people that want me to update and think my stories are worth reading. It's amazing, thank you. **

**And... I'm getting sappy(_DX_), but I'm done now, so you can move on. **

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

Chapter Six

_Jack's POV_

I excused myself from the living room and motioned for Kim to follow me; we went into the kitchen. We stood in an awkward silence for a minute before she said, "I'm... sorry about yesterday, I overreacted."

"I don't blame you," I replied, "You were right, I'd be jealous too... Jess heard us fighting."

"Oh no! What did she say about it?" she asked.

"She feels bad about it," I told her, "thinks it's her fault... Would you mind talking to her?"

"Of course I'll talk to her," she smiled understandingly.

"Thank you, Kimmy," I hugged her and pecked her soft lips. I rested my forehead against hers, taking her hands in mine, and smiled. "Hey, and Jess and I are only friends, understand?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile and nodded. I went to kiss her but she pulled away and I whined in protest. She smirked at me and walked out of the room.

_Jess's POV_

Kim walked out of the kitchen and smiled at me. I glanced at the ground.

Morgan tried to wiggle out of my grasp and I set her down. She looked up at the others and looked at me disapprovingly before glaring at my friends as she walked out of the room. I laughed and said, "I don't think she's very fond of you guys."

"Well she is Kai's kid," Jerry muttered negatively.

I shot him a glare. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about Kai in a negative way," I snapped.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh leave her alone, Jerry," Kim told him, "Jessica, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I hesitantly nodded and followed her into the kitchen just as Jack went into the living room.

"Jess," she started, "Jack told me that you think it's your fault that we fought last night."

I gripped my necklace, weaving the ring between my fingers nervously. "Well... yeah," I mumbled.

"Jess, it wasn't your fault!" she told me as she gripped my shoulders gently.

I immediately pulled away. "Kim, I _heard_ you fighting!" I said, "You were upset that Jack was acting the way he did when we were dating..."

"Jack is a very loyal person, you know that. And besides," she lowered her voice, "you're married to Kai, the way you talk about him... you would never cheat on him."

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I'm not angry with you," she told me, "I was only upset because I've been stressing lately and when you showed up so unexpectedly I felt a bit threatened."

I shook my head and sat at the table. "Do you still feel threatened?" I asked quietly.

"No," Kim replied, "I promise, Jess, I understand now."

I gave her a small smile. "That's... a load off my mind," I muttered, "Thank you."

She smiled at me.

I bit my lower lip. "Can I tell you something...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, anything, what's wrong?" she replied.

"I haven't told anyone this but..." I paused and told her what I had been keeping secret since Kai left for the army two months earlier.

_Jack's POV_

There was a squeal of joy from the kitchen, which I recognized as Kim, and then a 'shush' from Jess. "Shut up about it!" I could barely hear Jess say and I looked at the kitchen questionably.

I could hear Kim giggling happily and say, "Oh Jess, that's wonderful!"

I looked at the others and at once we all walked quietly towards the kitchen door. Kneeling down, we placed our ears on the door so we could hear the girls talking.

"It is," Jess agreed, "But I'm so scared. I can't do this without Kai. Mo is already getting on my nerves; I love her so much but if I can't handle her then how can I..."

Everything went silent and I glanced at Jerry and Milton.

The door suddenly opened and the three of us feel forward. We looked up, smiling nervously at the glaring girls like we were children that just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Whoops," we mumbled.

"Yeah, 'whoops'," Jess said angrily, "You were spying on us! How dare you?!"

"Jack, when I ask to talk to someone, that means _privately!"_ Kim snapped and instantly the two started yelling at all of us.

After a few minutes, they stopped yelling and the three of us stood up.

"So..." Milton said slowly, "...what are you scared of?"

Jess shot him a glare. "That is none of your business!" she snapped.

Jess, Kim, and I sat on the couch and Milton and Jerry sat in chairs on either side of the couch. "So Jess, you still do karate, I assume?" Milton asked.

"No, actually I don't," she replied remorsefully, "I gave it up when I got pregnant, telling myself I would get back to it after Morgan was born but, I never did..."

"Hey, aren't you looking for a job?" I asked her and she nodded, "Rudy's been looking for another sensei, I'm sure he'd hire you."

She smiled. "I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty," she said with a slight laugh.

"Well you should at least ask about it," Milton told her.

Jess glanced at Kim and they both shrugged and she said, "I guess I'll do that later on, then."

"Momma!" Morgan yelled from down the hall, "There's a spider in the bathroom!"

Jess sighed and stood up. "I'll be back," she mumbled and went down the hall.

Milton, Jerry, and I watched as she left and waited until she was in the bathroom to crowd around Kim. "What'd she tell you?" we asked all at once.

Kim crossed her arms and said sternly, "I'm ashamed of you guys. Jess told me in confidence and I can't tell you!"

"Come on, Kim!" I begged, "Please! We're gonna find out eventually."

"Oh boy will you," she muttered, "No! She'll tell you when she's ready."

We heard Jess walking back and all went back to our original places.

We didn't ask about it again and after another hour of talking, Milton and Jerry left and Jess decided to go ask Rudy about that job. Leaving me and Kim alone with her evil little girl.

_Jess's POV_

I drove to the mall and walked to the dojo. "Hey, Rudy," I said as I walked inside, "Jack said you were looking for another sensei, are you?"

"Yeah," Rudy replied as he put some Bo staffs away, "Why? Are you interested in the job?"

"Yes, but I could only teach beginners and only for a couple of months," I explained.

"Beginners?" he asked, "From what I remember, Jess, you would be capable of teaching an advance class."

"I wish I could but I haven't done karate in several years so I think it would be best if I taught a beginner class... What do you think? Will you give me chance?"

He thought it over for a minute. "I guess I could give you a week and see how things go," he said with a smile.

"Yes! Thank you, Rudy!" I exclaimed happily.

Ok, I had a job, maybe, but I still needed to find another place to stay. A hotel was out of the question; last time Kai and I took Morgan to a hotel we had to pay twice as much as usual because of what she broke, and I didn't have enough money to do that.

But things were starting to get a little better. Hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

**I suck at ending chapters man! **

**I'm sick with the flu today... But I'm feeling much better so hopefully I'll be back to school tomorrow. **

**I will get better at writing Kick, I promise! But that's just a start, just a little fluff, it'll get better... I hope.  
And that's all I have to say because of the stupid 'mushy' stuff I wrote up. **

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Still working on how to get Kai in to the story soon!**_

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Jess's POV_

I felt really happy suddenly, as I walked out of the dojo, I was just smiling. It was the best I had felt in weeks. But I knew the feeling. It would last a few days, maybe a week, then I would probably feel depressed again. The thought alone began to shade my happiness.

I had been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder, more specially, Mixed Bipolar Disorder, about a year after Morgan was born. It had been hard to deal with but Kai, and the thought of needing to stay strong for Morgan's sake, was what got me through those first few months.

Then it got worse.

I experienced depression episodes or mixed episodes more than I had normal days. I threw Kai in to a tailspin anytime I had a mixed episode and turned myself in to a self-hating mess whenever I had a depression episode. Somehow, I had managed to keep going for my family. No matter how many times I had convinced myself that I wanted to just let go of it all, and almost did.

I went back to Jack's house happily and walked in. "I got the job!" I said excitedly when I saw Jack and Kim sitting on the couch. Then I frowned and asked, "Where's Mo?"

"Sleeping in the guestroom," Jack told me.

"It's great that you got the job, Jessica!" Kim said with a smile, "By the way, I have some good news: there's an apartment available at the complex I live in... If you're interested."

"Mmm... How much is rent?" I asked.

"Four hundred and fifty a month," she replied, "It's a good apartment and the cheapest you're going to get around here."

"I don't know..." I started slowly, "I'd have to have furniture shipped from my house in New York..." I started mumbling something about money and soon slipped in Chinese, which I had started learning when I was about eight, a family heritage thing, and sometimes when I was upset or worried, I would slip into it. I didn't do it as often when I was teenager because I was still trying to learn the language. When I went back to China, I got more into it.

"Jess," Jack said but I ignored him, "Jess! In English please... And when did you learn Chinese?"

I took a breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry," I muttered, "And I was a teenager." I rubbed my forehead and continued, "I'm stressing my budget right now but... I need that apartment. I'll check it out tonight."

After about an hour of playing with Morgan, Kim was going to go back to her apartment, so she took me with her to check out the available apartment. I quickly took it.

Next, I had to have furniture from me and Kai's house in NYC and put an ad out to try and rent the house, every bit of extra money helped.

I went back to Jack's house, happy... Until I saw Jack standing with his arms crossed, in the living room.

"Uh... what's wrong?" I asked slowly.

"I just got a call from Lieutenant James Barker," he said and the color drained from my face.

"What did he want?" I asked quietly.

"He wanted to know how you were holding up," Jack replied, "After all, Kai has been _MIA_ for almost two months now. Would you care to explain?"

"James is a friend of mine," I said.

"Jessica, Kai is _MIA,"_ he snapped, "You said he was missing but _MIA?_ Why didn't you tell me?!"

I shook my head and sat on the couch. "It hurt too much," I told him quietly, choking back tears, "You wouldn't understand..."

"And just _why_ wouldn't I?" he asked angrily.

"You don't know what it's like to have someone disappear without reason!" I yelled, "_Someone you love_! You don't know how worried I am, how I'm scared to wake up one day and hear that he's _dead!_ You don't know what it feels like..."

"Well maybe I felt that way when you didn't come back from China!" he yelled back, "I didn't know why you left, you just did! Maybe I loved you! Did you ever think of that?!"

My eyes widened in shock. "You loved me?" I asked quietly.

He took a breath and sighed. "I don't know! Maybe..." he replied, "...I felt something strong, and I thought we could have a serious relationship at least for a couple of months. But then you left and it made me feel like, I did something wrong, I hurt you somehow without meaning to. Or worse, something happened to you in China... I was worried about you."

"I... didn't know you would worry so much," I stammered, "But Jack... I was only sixteen, you know how I was, how I _am._ I think of what's best for myself, and leaving Seaford without telling anyone... it seemed like the easiest choice. I didn't think anyone would miss me so much."

"I was your _boyfriend,_ Jess," he said, "of course I missed you."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "But at least you have Kim now, right?"

He smiled slightly. "I love Kim more than anything," he sat next to me, "But I still care about you."

"In what way?" I asked, hoping for an answer that wouldn't hurt Kim.

"In a sisterly way," I let out a breath of relief, "I love you like a sister, Jess."

I smiled, but I knew he could see the pain in my eyes.

"I'm sorry about Kai, Jess," he told me solemnly, "I know you really love him."

"It's been really hard," I said, "But, I have Morgan, and I have you and the others... You guys make it easier. But it still hurts."

"I know," he put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a comforting squeeze, "But it'll get better. I promise."

* * *

**I know this chapter was sort of, eh. But, I wanted to show Jack and Jess's relationship as more of a brother/sister thing rather than a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, ya know? **

**And I know! I _still_ don't have Kai in it! I'm trying very hard! _I'm sorry!_ Soon. I promise! It'll be soon! **

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **_

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Jess's POV_

After a couple of days, I had moved into my new apartment and even got a hold of my uncle. He was going to visit me and Morgan in two days.

I was picking up Mo's toys from the living room and she was yelling for me to go to her room. The phone rang and I sighed. I picked it up and asked, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Jessica," I heard Jack say and I smiled, "Kim and the gang are coming over for dinner tonight, you wanna come?"

"Momma!" Morgan screamed.

"I'll be there in a minute, Mo!" I yelled and said into the phone, "Yes, that would be wonderful, Jack."

Then someone knocked on the door. I sighed. "Hold on, Jack," I mumbled and walked to the door. I opened it, and saw Mr. Joe Blakely from Child Services.

"Mr. Blakely!" I said in surprise, my eyes wide with worry. The phone slipped out of my hand and I closed the door quickly and pressed my back against it. "No... please no," I whispered as tears pricked my eyes, "Don't this to me... to us..." I ran a hand over my stomach and took a deep breath.

"Jess? Jess?" I heard from the phone and I picked it up hesitantly. "I'm gonna have to call you back, Jack," I said quietly and ran to Morgan's room.

I picked her up and went back to the living room, sitting her down on the couch and surrounding her with toys. "Please be a good girl, this is very important!" I told her quietly before walking back to the door.

I opened and asked, "Um, Mr. Blakely, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you, Mrs. Brewer," he replied as he walked into the apartment.

"No..." I said slowly, "I know you, you only come here when someone complains... Who was it?"

"One of your neighbors called in and said you let Morgan here alone and she was screaming," he replied as he looked around.

"What?" I asked, "I went across the hall to borrow some sugar! I left Mo alone for two minutes! She saw spider in the kitchen and screamed! I came back right away!"

"But you did leave her alone," he said skeptically and shook his head, "You don't leave little children alone, even for only a couple of minutes."

"Please, it won't happen again, I promise!" My heart beat rapidly, this was the third time she was visited by Child Services since Kai left.

"It had better not," Mr. Blakely said grimly, "Because if it does, you know what will happen."

He walked to the door and gave me a stern glare before leaving.

I sighed and slid down the door. Morgan ran up to me and asked, "What did that man mean? What will happen...?"

Tears stung my eyes and I hugged her tightly. "You don't have to worry about it, Morgan, because it won't happen again," I told her.

Later on, I dropped Morgan off at the dojo to hang out with Rudy and went over to Jack's house, my mind was still on Mr. Blakely.

I walked into Jack's house and saw the others. I gave them a small smile and set my purse on the couch. I collapsed onto the couch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked me.

I shook my head. "The things that come with being a 'single' mother..." I muttered as I put air quotes around 'single.'

"What happened?" Milton asked and I shook my head.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He went out to buy something 'special' for dinner," Jerry replied.

"Oh," I said quietly as I fidgeted with the hem of my unusually tight shirt.

Kim's eyes widened slightly and she said quickly, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Jess?"

_Milton's POV_

Kim and Jess walked into the kitchen and Jerry and I glanced at each other, trying to refrain from running the door... Then we heard a squeal of joy and were instantly at the door.

"You're gonna tell them?!" Kim asked excitedly.

"I can't hide it for much longer," Jess replied, "I might as well. Besides, I need everyone's help right now..."

Jerry and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We heard the two walking and we ran to our spots on the chairs in the living room.

Just as the girls came out of the kitchen, Jack walked into the house holding a bag. "Hey, guys," he said as he smiled kindly.

I glanced at Jess, she was smiling nervously and Kim looked anxious.

The atmosphere turned awkward and Jack eyed us. "No 'hey, how's it goin'?" he asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing," we mumbled.

_Jess's POV_

After the five us had talked for a while, we went to the kitchen for dinner.

Kim sat next to Jack, who was at the end of the rectangular table, I sat on the other side of Kim, Milton sat across from me, and Jerry was across from Kim.

The meal was served but I didn't eat much. I pushed the food around on my plate nervously, listening to the conversation.

"Jessica, are you alright?" Jack suddenly asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

My head shot up and I noticed everyone looking at me. "Oh... yeah, I was just thinking..." I took a breath but didn't continue.

"About what?" Jack asked.

"Well... when I said that I usually go by Jessica now, I do, but I flinch whenever you guys call me by my full name because it's you were my friends when I was younger and it's weird hearing you call me Jessica," I began to ramble, stalling, "Uh, my point is... just call me Jess from now on, ok?"

"Uh, ok..." Milton said as he glanced at the others.

Kim shot me a reassuring glance, telling me to just say I had to say...

Jack studied me for a minute and said, "There's something else bothering you, what is it? You can tell us."

"I don't quite know how you're going to take it..." I trailed off.

"Jess, you can tell us anything," Milton reassured me and the other boys agreed.

I took a deep breath and said quickly, "I'm pregnant." I gave a nervous smile.

The boys stared at me with wide eyes and Jack looked like he had just watched a dog get hit by a car.

"You're... _what?!"_ he yelled in shock.

I stood up quickly out of reflex and my eyes grew wide. "Aren't you happy for me...?" I asked quietly.

"Who's kid is it?" he asked sternly.

"Kai's, of course," I replied.

Jack rubbed his eyes and I could see the anger on his face. "One time, I understand, you made a mistake, I'm fine with that," he started, "But _twice...?_ Jess, _why?!"_

I looked at Kim for help and she stood up, glaring at Jack. "Jack Brewer! I'm surprised at you!" she snapped, "Jess needs us to be understanding and _kind_ right now and you're yelling at her! You shouldn't be angry with her!"

"And just why _shouldn't_ I be angry?!" he demanded as he, too, stood up, "She already as _one_ demon child from my cousin, why does she need two?!"

"I didn't plan this, Jack!" I snapped, "I'm _terrified!_ You think I wanted another to have another kid while Kai's MIA?! I _didn't!_ Child Services is already threatening to take Morgan away, I can't handle another child alone! I need your help! _All of you_!"

"Child Services?" Kim asked worriedly.

"If I mess up one more time, they're going to take Morgan away from me," I explained with a breaking voice, "Morgan the only thing that keeps me going, if she's taken from me, I have nothing to live for."

I looked at Jack, "Please, I need you to support me and understand..."

He took a breath and sat down, showing that he was trying to calm down. "How far along are you?" he asked quietly.

"About two and a half months," I replied.

"Ok," he rubbed his eyes, "I'll support you..."

I smiled gratefully and began to sat down.

"But that doesn't mean that I have to be happy about you having another kid with _Kai!"_ he snapped.

I shot back up. "Why are you so against us?!" I yelled, _"Why?!_ Ever since you found out that Kai and I love each other you've acted like I'm a traitor!"

"_You are_!" he told me, "You _hated_ Kai when you were sixteen, he tried to _kill_ us and then you have _two_ kids with him?!"

"Jack Brewer, are you _jealous_ of my relationship with Kai?" I asked angrily.

He took a breath. "Maybe I am," he started, "But if he were really in love with you he'd marry you!"

I glared at him with hurt-filled eyes and stormed to the door. I paused, turned on my heels and walked up to him as I took off my necklace. "Next time you judge someone," I started as I placed the necklace on the table, my hand covering it, "learn all the facts first."

I removed my hand and walked out.

_Jack's POV_

I watched Jess leave and heard the front door slam shut. I sighed and looked at Kim, she was glaring at me. I then looked at the necklace Jess had left on the table, a ring.

My heart skipped a beat as I picked it up.

"What is it?" Jerry asked me.

I read the inscription on the inside of the ring to myself: _To my angel, Jessi_

I closed my eyes, only Kai called her Jessi.

"It's her wedding ring..." I finally replied, "...Her and Kai _are_ married."

* * *

**Boom! Who didn't see _that_ surprise coming?!**

**And... I can't find a way to fit Kai in right now... :( I'm sorry! But I was thinking to do a bunch of flashbacks in the next chapter with Kai in them...? Not as good, I know, but that's the only way I can get him in soon. _I'm sorry! _**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **_

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Jess's POV_

I got into my car, tears slipping down my cheeks. I started the car and pulled away from the curb.

That was not the reaction I was hoping; it was the reaction I feared. It was the reason I didn't tell them sooner. I thought Jack would always support me and understand... I thought that, even though I was scared to tell him things, he would never be angry with what I told him...

_I was wrong._

I drove to the dojo and picked up Morgan before I started to go back to the apartment.

"Are you ok, Momma?" Mo asked from the backseat.

I rubbed the tears from my eyes and said, "Yeah... Momma's just a little sad right now, baby."

"Why?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You're too young to understand," I said quietly.

She was quiet and I looked at her in the mirror. For a moment, I wished for the times when I didn't have a kid, when I only had to look out for myself and didn't have to worry about someone that just couldn't understand my reasons.

I remembered the time when I found out I was pregnant with Mo.

_It was such a shock to me... _

_I stood in the bathroom looking at the pregnancy tests as my heart raced. I closed my eyes and heard Kai calling for me. _

_"Just give me a minute!" I yelled as I put the tests back into the box and threw it in the trash. _

_I walked out of the bathroom in our one-bedroom apartment and into the attached kitchen. _

_"Are you ok?" Kai asked when he noticed my pale face._

_I rubbed my eyes and tried to hide how scared I was. "Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled before I started to make lunch._

_I took a head of lettuce out of the fridge and walked over to the counter. _

_Kai came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Are you sure you're ok? You're shaking," he said as he held me protectively. _

_I sighed. "I'm fine, really," I insisted as I turned in his grasp and put my arms around his neck. I gave him a smile. _

_He frowned. "Jessi, what's wrong? Are you sick?"_

_"No, Kai," I said with a gentle smile, "I'm perfectly fine."_

_He gripped my wrists gently for a moment. "Then why is your heart beating as fast as it was when we were married?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at me, "...Are you..._ keeping,_ something from me, Jessica?"_

_I drew my arms back and crossed them over my chest. "I'm not," I stated firmly. _

_He moved his hands down to my waist, pulling me close to him. He pecked my lips gently. "You know you can tell me anything, Jess," he mumbled as he ghosted over my lips, making my knees weak, "You know that..."_

_I quickly pushed him away, taking two, side-steps to the left. "I know what you're trying to do," I said, "You're trying to get me to tell you there_ is_ something wrong when there_ isn't!"

_He took a step towards me and I took another step back as he protested, "I am not!" _

_He stepped closer towards me, taking my hand in his. I tried to pull away but his gentle grip was too strong. He pulled me to him and kissed me. When I pulled away he held me tightly, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. He kissed my neck in a reassuring, gentle way and looked at me. _

_His green eyes made me weak and I refused to meet them. "What's wrong, Jess?" he asked me, "Please tell me..." _

_"I'm pregnant."_

_He didn't say anything, he was too shocked. Then he smiled widely and pulled me to him with a gentle forcefulness, pressing his lips against mine. _

_I smiled into the kiss, relived that he wasn't angry. _

I sighed, that was the reaction I had been hoping for from Jack... But I had forgotten one simple thing: Jack and Kai, were _nothing_ alike.

_Jack's POV_

I played with Jess's ring, weaving it between my fingers as I thought about what had happened and what I had been told.

Kim hit the table with her hand and I suddenly looked up at her, she hadn't sat back down after Jess left. "Why are you so against Jess and Kai?!" she demanded.

"He tried to kill both me _and_ Jess! How could she love a guy like that?!" I snapped.

"Does it really matter?" Kim snapped back, "She loves him and he loves her! People change!"

"Not Kai," I said sternly, "He's a selfish, manipulating, good-for-nothing..." I noticed Kim staring at me angrily and didn't continue. "My point is..." I started slowly, "Kai can't change."

"Jack, let it go, already!" she told me, "People make mistakes and people mature. Just forgive and forget, if not for Jess, then for _me,_ for _our_ relationship!"

I was quiet and Milton and Jerry thought that this would be a good time to bow out and left.

"Why wouldn't she tell me sooner?" I asked quietly.

"She was scared of what you'd think," Kim replied, "And it was too hard for her..." Kim finally sat down.

I looked at her accusingly. "Wait... Did you know about this?" I asked angrily as I placed Jess's ring back on the table.

"Well, yeah," she said.

"She told _you_ but not _me?!"_ I clenched my fists, _"Why?!_ I thought she trusted me! She knows she can tell me anything!"

"Do you still have feelings for her?!" Kim demanded, "You're acting like _she's_ your fiancée."

I sighed and she continued, "And you say she can tell you anything, you _know_ she always needs time to gain the courage to tell someone her secrets. And when she _did_ tell you, you yelled at her! You scared her off, Jack, I wouldn't be surprised if she left Seaford again."

"Kim," I took a breath, "no, I don't have feelings for her... I mean, I _do,_ but in the way that a brother loves his sister. Kim, I love _you,_ I want to marry _you,_ but Jess... she's the one friend that I can't help, the one mystery that I can't solve. It annoys me that I can't help her like I help the others."

"She pushes away from people, Jack, you know that," Kim told me, calming down, "You can't fix all of her problems."

I closed my eyes for a minute then looked at Kim. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," I apologized.

"And I'm sorry for overreacting to your reaction," she said with a smile, "But I'm not the only one you have to apologize to."

I stood up and leaned down to kiss Kim gently. I pulled away but she pulled me back, deepening the kiss. After a moment, I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" I asked and she giggled.

"You may mentioned before," she replied and pecked me on the lips before I stood up straight.

I knew I had to apologize to Jess soon, otherwise she would never forgive me.

* * *

I drove to Jess's apartment and knocked on the door.

A minute later, she opened the door. Her eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears. She glared at me and began to close the door, but I stopped it.

"We need to talk," I told her gently.

"You've already said enough," she mumbled and I could hear her struggling to keep her voice even.

"Jess, please, let me in," I said and tried to push the door.

She didn't try to stop me from opening the door, she instead walked to the attached kitchen and I followed her. She was wearing a black tank-top and sweatpants, and I could see the scars on her shoulders and just below her neck. I sighed.

She kept her back to me as she got a glass of water.

"You know I never told anyone," I said as I walked up behind her and traced one of the scars. She flinched and tensed at my touch. I quickly pulled my hand away. "I kept your secret... all these years," I continued, "Everything you told me about Drake and the abuse... I never told anyone."

I could tell she was trying hard to hold back tears. "Please stop..." she whispered.

"It was hard," I said despite what she told me, "but you asked me not to tell anyone, and I didn't."

"Stop it," she choked out.

Seeing her that upset hurt me, but I needed her to cry. If she cried, she would remember that I didn't think of her as weak. I thought of her as brave. I had told her that before she boarded the plane for China, how when she cried, I didn't think any less of her, I thought of her as brave, because she had always refused to cry before.

"Everything you told me, it was what made me so protective of you," I told her, "I didn't want anyone to ever hurt you again... because I knew what you had been through..."

"Stop it!" she yelled with a breaking voice.

That had done it, she clenched one fist and hit it against the counter. "Stop it... Please stop..." she said with a shaking voice.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face me. Tears were streaming down her face and I looked at her, studying her face.

Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her bangs were tucked behind her ear. It was the first time I had seen both of her eyes, she had always hidden one behind her hair. It was also the first time I had noticed just how much pain her blue-gray eyes held. How could I have been so blind as to not have seen it before?

I hugged her tightly, she tensed, but didn't fight it, instead, she cried into my chest. After a moment, she said quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... I should've..."

I rubbed her back and felt her relax a bit. "You're not the one that should be apologizing," I replied gently, "I'm the one that overreacted when you _did_ tell me. And I'm sorry about that, Jess."

She pulled away and smiled at me. But I could still see the pain in her eyes. How long had that pain been there? Was it from her past or something that had happened recently? Jess had a lot to be upset about, it was no wonder she was depressed...

"Oh," I said suddenly and took something out of my pocket, "I brought you your ring." I handed it to her and she put it on.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "Can you... leave? I really... it's been a hard day and I just wanna be alone for a while."

"Ok," I rubbed her arms and smiled reassuringly at her, "Everything's ok between us, right?"

"Right," she smiled and walked to the apartment door.

I followed her and opened the door; I looked at Jess and kissed her cheek. Then I left.

_Jess's POV_

When Jack left my smile faded and I clenched my fists.

"Wrong..." I muttered as I walked to my room.

* * *

**Ok, I know there's not much Kick in this story but I suck at it, ok? Ok. **

**Most of this chapter was written under the suggestion from Evan Roberts. I know I have forgotten in the past to say whose suggestion I wrote previous chapters under soo... Yeah, sorry 'bout that. **

**YASSS! CHRISTMAS BREAK IS HERE! WHOO! Yeah so my teacher quit... yesterday was her last day and my Art teacher is taking over all of her classes... Yay... **

**Also, I was baptized on Wednesday! :D #Christian **

**Happy holidays!  
~Nydroj**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Jess's POV_

I hadn't spoken to Jack since he apologized for yelling at me. I didn't want to talk to him, I knew how he really felt about me and Kai... Why should I listen to his insincere worry?

My uncle was supposed to be at my apartment in fifteen minutes and nothing was going right! Morgan was crying, the apartment was a mess, I wasn't dressed, _and_ I had gotten a severe case of stress hives!

Morgan ran out of her room, tears streaming down her face. She had fallen and got a small cut on her arm. "It hurts, Momma!" she told me.

I picked her up and said, "I know, baby, I know... It's ok." I brought her to the kitchen and set her on the island.

I wetted a paper towel and cleaned the cut before putting a Band-Aid on it. "See? Everything's alright," I said as I kissed her forehead and set her back down on the floor.

She ran off, perfectly fine.

I sighed and started to run around the apartment, picking up toys, putting away books...

Then someone knocked on the door. "No! He's early!" I complained as I ran to the hall closet and threw a bunch of things inside. I rushed to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry, Uncle, I'm not..." I trailed off when I saw Jack. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a sigh.

"Bobby called me, he said he's gonna be a little late and wanted me to stay here with you," he explained as he walked in, "He said you sounded a little nervous when he talked to you this morning, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I scratched my arm, "Excuse me."

I walked quickly to my room and opened the closet, I grabbed a locked box from the top shelf and unlocked it. I grabbed my medication, threw the box back onto the shelf, and sat on my bed. I grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand and fumbled with the bottle of pills. I opened it and let one fall onto my hand.

Without hesitation, I put it into my mouth and took a long drink of water. I nearly choked when I remembered I was pregnant, but relaxed when I remembered that Wellbutrin was low-risk.

Jack suddenly came into the room and I looked at him. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Get out of here, Jack!" I snapped.

He raised his arms in surrender and noticed the pills on the bed; the cap had come off and a few pills had fallen out. "What are those?" he asked as he walked over to us.

"Nothing," I said quickly as I covered the pills with my hand.

"What are they, Jess?" he asked sternly as he held my arms.

"Antidepressants," I mumbled, "Don't worry about it."

"Antidepressants?! Jess, are you crazy?" he said with wide eyes, "You shouldn't take those while you're pregnant!"

"Jack, it's fine," I told him, "I take Bupropion, also known as Wellbutrin, it's low-risk, look it up."

"You still shouldn't take them," he insisted then frowned, "How many... _have,_ you taken?"

"Only one," I said, "It's the first time I've taken them in about two months..."

"And why's that?" he asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "Didn't need them," I lied, "Please, I'm already really stressing and you're only making things worse."

"Since when did I make things worse?" he asked.

I was quiet. "Get out," I ordered softly as I stood up and pushed him towards the door, "You can see yourself out."

"Wait a minute," he turned around to face me, "Are you still upset about when I yelled at you?"

I didn't reply and he sighed. "Jess, I thought we had this settled," he said, "Is that why you've been ignoring my calls?"

"I've just been busy, Jack," I told him, "Now go, I have a lot of things to do before my uncle gets here."

"I'm not leaving until we get things straight," he said sternly, "I'm not angry, I understand. I'm sorry for yelling, I shouldn't have... But I was shocked that you would keep such important things from me... and that you would tell Kim, and even she wouldn't tell me."

"I had to tell someone," I replied, "Kim is a girl, I knew she'd understand, even be happy for me. But you, I didn't know what to expect from you."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

I hesitated before answering carefully, "After everything I've been through, it's hard to really trust anyone..."

Jack studied me for a minute, then left. I heard the door to the apartment close and sighed.

I shook my head and went back to my housework.

My uncle was an hour late, but when he got there, he found me asleep on the couch.

I had heard him knock, but didn't get up, I heard Morgan open the door then run back to her room, scared of him. I could feel his eyes land on me and could hear his footsteps as he walked towards me. I was too tired to open my eyes and instead let out a tired, "Hi..." along with a small smile.

"Jessica, wake up," he said gently as he shook me.

I shook my head and groaned.

"Get up, Jessica," he said again, sternly, and shook me harder.

I groggily opened my eyes and when I saw my uncle, was disappointed. Part me had expected to see Kai...

"Uncle Wasabi," I said as I sat up. I cleared my throat and continued, "I'm sorry, I've been so busy... I guess I fell asleep."

He looked at me for a moment, his eyes filled with a mix of joy and betrayal. I looked at the ground and he said, "It's been a while, Jessica... Why didn't you come back? Or at least tell me you weren't coming back? I was worried sick about you!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you..." I fiddled with my wedding ring nervously, "I should've but I was scared of what you or anyone else would say..."

"You left because of Kai, is that right?" he asked and I nodded, "And where is he now?"

"I told you on the phone," I mumbled, "He's MIA..."

"And where's this daughter of yours? She ran away from me when she let me in, you should teach her not to open the door for people she doesn't know."

"She knew you were coming," I stated, "I showed her your picture but you scared her." I called Morgan into the living room and she shyly walked in.

When she saw my uncle, she frowned and quickly sat next to me, far away from Uncle Wasabi. She grabbed my arm and I kissed her forehead. "It's ok, Mo, this is Uncle Wasabi, I told you about him," I said soothingly, "He's not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Uncle Wasabi smiled at her and she returned it bashfully. "She's about as happy to meet me as you were..." Uncle Wasabi muttered.

"Well she is my daughter," I replied with an eye roll, "Uncle Wasa... Bobby, I never met to upset you, I was only sixteen, I was doing what I thought was right..."

"How is hurting everyone you love considered right?" he asked with a slight glare.

"How is neglecting your teenage niece considered right?" I snapped.

He looked at me sternly and I mumbled an apology.

"Did you really think I neglected you?" he asked sadly.

I nodded. "You were there when you needed to be, not when you wanted to be," I explained, "I assumed that you didn't want to take care of me and... I had friends in China, so I figured it would be best to stay there..."

He sat next to me on the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry, Jessica," he told me, "I should've been there for you."

"I should've told you how I felt," I muttered, "But nonetheless, I'm not going to apologize for leaving because if I didn't, I wouldn't have married Kai..."

"Is he good to you?" Uncle Wasabi asked, "Does he treat you right, I mean?"

"He loves me, Uncle, he cares about me," I replied, "He respects me and..." I smiled, "He makes me so happy, he couldn't treat me better and I love him more than anything."

"What about me?!" Morgan protested.

I laughed as I told her, "I love you _just_ as much as I love Daddy."

She smiled and I looked at my uncle. "Why are you asking me about him?" I asked.

"My niece's husband is an interesting subject, wouldn't you think so?" he replied.

"I guess but... until he's back, I'd rather not talk about Kai," I looked at Morgan and gave her one-armed hug before saying, "Mo, Uncle Wasabi and I want to talk for a while, so you go to your room and play and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Ok, Momma," she said before getting up and skipping off to her room. I bit my lower lip nervously and looked at my uncle again.

"How have you been, Jess?" he asked.

"Honestly, things have been pretty bad," I turned so that my back was against the armrest and brought my knees up to my chest, "Kai's gone, I don't know if he'll ever be back, Morgan's getting on my nerves, I can only work until I start to show then I don't know where I'm going..."

"Until you start to show?" Uncle Wasabi questioned.

I took a breath, realizing that I hadn't told him yet. "Oh, right..." I started, "I'm uh... I-I'm pregnant, Uncle."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Ok... ok," he nodded, "I will help you through this... I'm gonna be there for you now because I wasn't there for you when you were a teenager and... I'm sorry for the way I acted when you first called me..."

I smiled. "I forgive you, if you forgive me for leaving without tell you," I replied.

"I forgive you, Jessica," he told me with an understanding smile.

He hugged me tightly and, though I hesitated, I hugged him back.

I had one of my family members back... But there was still something I had been wanting to do:

Take Morgan to see her grandparents' graves, to introduce my baby to my parents.

* * *

**So that ending was a bit rough, but then again, don't all my chapters end roughly? **

**So I forgot my iPod passcode and ran out of chances to get it right... Long story short, I couldn't get back in and I lost all of my pictures... So that was fun...**

**Yeah this chapter was a little weird, I know. But still, tell me what you think! **

**Happy Holidays!  
Have a Wonderful Christmas! God Bless!  
~Nydroj**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Eleven  
_Jess's POV_

When my uncle left, I dropped Mo off at Kim's apartment and went to the dojo for my class. The kids were so cute and so determined. They were between the ages of seven and eight, three boys and two girls, and they all loved karate. I felt close to them, after all, they were the next generation Wasabi Warriors.

"Sensei Jessica, what are we doing today?" one of the boys, Jay, asked me.

"Just some basic blocks, punches, and kicks again," I replied, trailing off a bit as I looked at my phone. I set the phone on the bench and added, "I'm going to put on my gi, start warming up and I'll be right back."

I walked to the bathroom, carrying my gym bag. When I came out, the kids were sparring with one another. I smiled and they stood straight when they saw me.

"Sensei, can't we do something else? Basics are boring," Jay complained.

I laughed and asked, "And just what would you like to do?"

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the Bo staffs. "Bo staff routines!" he said excitedly.

I smiled and picked up one of the staffs, twirling it around a bit. "I must admit, I am quite fond of Bo staffs, but..." I set the staff back down and looked at the kids, "I don't think you guys are ready for that yet."

There were complaints in return and I rolled my eyes, getting back to the lesson.

After about an hour, Jack walked into the dojo. I glanced at him then looked back at the kids. "That's all for today, I'll see you guys on Wednesday," I said and they all went to change.

I picked up my bag and water bottle and started to walk towards the door. "Wait," Jack said he stepped in front of me, "Jess, we need to talk."

"Maybe another time, Jack, but now I have to pick up Morgan before she gets on Kim's bad side," I replied.

He chuckled, "A few extra minutes won't hurt. Come on, Jess, how long can you hold a grudge?"

I scowled. "You yelled at me for... my _life,_ basically," I said angrily, "My past, my present... my husband, my _children!_ How can you expect me to forgive you so easily?!"

He seemed a bit fazed by my tone and he was quiet, thinking about his next words carefully. "I had no right to judge you the way I did, I had no right to be upset, and I had no right to yell at you. I realize that now. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."

I glanced around and clenched one fist. "Sometimes it takes more than an apology to make things better," I said with a shaky voice, "I know you think that you can fix everything, Jack, but you can't. You know what I've been through, you know it's hard for me to forgive and forget... I need time. Please give me that."

He didn't say anything else, just stared at the ground, and I walked past him. I sighed as I walked out of the dojo. He reminded me so much of Kai...

I put my hands in my pocket as I remembered talking with Kai when I went back for Drake's trial.

_I had just arrived at my hotel, he was waiting for me in the lobby. I scowled when I saw him. _

_"Jess, can we talk?" he asked as I walked to the elevator. _

_"I'd rather not," I stated._

_"Please? It'll only take a minute, Jessi, I swear."_

_"Don't call me that!" I snapped and pressed the elevator call button, "What do you want?" _

_"I... I am so sorry about what I did," he looked at me sincerely, "I was such an idiot, I was also an idiot to ever let you get away..." _

_I glanced at the ground and reached up to hold my necklace. "I have a boyfriend, Kai..."_

_"You also still have the necklace I gave you when we started dating." He half-smiled. _

_I looked at the girlfriend necklace and sighed. "That only means that I'm sentimental." _

_He took his matching necklace from under his shirt. "I still have mine too... Jess, one chance, please?" _

_"If I say no, will you try to kill me again?" I glared at him. _

_He sighed. "Jess... yeah, I was upset that you were dating Jack but I didn't want to hurt you just because of that... It was a cover-up story, I couldn't let you know that I was helping Drake..." he explained, "Jess, I understand that you don't want to go out with me, so can we at least be friends...?"_

_"I... I just don't know if I can trust you anymore," I replied. _

_"You use to trust me with your life. You told me everything and I kept every secret... I never told anyone because I knew you needed someone to trust when it felt like the whole world was breaking around you. And there is nothing I regret more, than breaking that trust. I am so sorry, and I hope you can forgive me..." _

_The elevator doors finally opened. "I... Don't get your hopes up, Kai." _

_I stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. I leaned against the back wall and took in a shaky breath._

_He was making it so hard to move on..._

* * *

**Crappy chapter. Abrupt ending. Late update._ I know! _**

**I'm sorry but, I've been really blocked with this story and... yeah. I'm sorry! DX**

**On the bright side, my birthday's next month... I did _not_ just say month... *slaps self* It's next week! Ugh, what's wrong with me...? I'm an idiot, lol. Also, on the 18th, is the one year mark of when I made this account. And if you've been reading my 'Jessica Wasabi' stories since I first started to post them, that means you been putting up with these stupid plot twists and late updates for a year... **

**_Thank you._ **

**Anyway, tell me what you think? And don't forget to follow me on Instagram: people_of_fanfiction**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Twelve  
_Jess' POV_

I picked up Morgan and went back to our apartment. I had thought about taking her to the cemetery to see my parents' graves but, after worrying so much about Kai, I didn't think I could take the pain of seeing any loved one's grave.

I had put my antidepressants away again, I just didn't want to take the risk of overdosing. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Morgan without her parents...

I started to make dinner while Morgan played in the living room. "I miss Daddy, Momma," she said after a few minutes.

I sighed and turned around, she was sitting on the couch, looking at a family photo that was taken just before Kai left a couple earlier. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside her.

"I know, baby, I miss him too..." I replied as I hugged her.

"When is he coming home?" she asked.

"Mo... I don't think Daddy's coming home..." Tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"Why not, Momma?"

"Well... There comes a time when someone feels like it's their duty to do something, like go in the Army, and that's what Daddy did... But sometimes these duties can be dangerous... Do you know what the Army does, Mo?" she shook her head, "They fight for our country, they protect us. But sometimes... things happen and they don't come back. Morgan, Daddy is Missing in Action, that means that the Army doesn't know where he is... or if he's okay."

"Is Daddy dead...?" she asked quietly.

Tears slipped down my cheeks. "I don't know... The last thing I wanted to do was tell you about this, but you deserve to know... I'm so sorry, sweetie..."

She hugged me tightly and I could hear her quiet sobs. "Daddy's going to come back... he has to..." she said.

I held her protectively. "I hope so, babe... I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead.

I didn't get any sleep that night, I regretted telling Morgan about Kai, but it was better for her to know. I knew she didn't completely understand, but she did understand that Kai might not be home, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be. It was better this way because if Kai was dead... the blow would be a little softer, it wouldn't be so unexpected for her.

Maybe it was just my stupid way of thinking, but that was I believed.

I was just starting to fall asleep when my phone rang. I let out a sigh of frustration and picked up my phone, looking at the caller ID: Lieutenant James Barker. My heart sunk and my stomach knotted.

"James... it's six in the morning! What's wrong?!" I asked, trying to hide the worry from my voice.

"They found him," he replied joyfully.

I sat up. "They found him...?" I whispered, "Kai's alive...?"

"Yes!"

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath as tears of joys came to my eyes. "Yes...! Thank you... oh gosh, thank you..." I said quietly, "When will he be here?"

"Thursday."

Tears were steaming down my cheeks now.

"How you holding up, Jessica?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine... I'll be better when I see him... Oh gosh, he's alive!"

"I'll call again later; you probably want to tell Morgan and your friends," he said.

We ended the call and I got up, leaving my phone on the bed. I ran out of my room and to Morgan's. "Mo! Daddy's alive!" I said happily as I turned on the light, "He's coming home!"

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at me. "Daddy's coming home!" I told her.

She smiled brightly and sat up. I hugged her tightly. "I knew he'd come home!" she said as she hugged me back.

I laughed. "Yes you did, how could I ever doubt you?" I smiled, "Oh, Morgan, he's really coming home..."

* * *

_Jack's POV_

Jess had called me at eight O'clock, telling me to get the others to my house and that she had something to tell us. I was surprised she had called me since we hadn't exactly been on speaking terms.

When she got to my house with Morgan, the others and I were sitting in the living room. "Jess, you sounded urgent on the phone, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She smiled but before she could anything, Morgan did, "Daddy's coming home!"

Jess laughed. "They found Kai! He'll be back on Thursday!" she said happily.

She looked so excited, the happiest I had seen her since she got back to Seaford.

"That's wonderful, Jess!" Kim said and she hugged Jess.

"I know... I'm so glad I don't have to do this alone..." Jess agreed.

I knew she was talking about raising Morgan as well as her pregnancy. "Jess, you'd never have to do this alone," I told her, "You'll always have us, you know that."

"Yes, but having supportive friends isn't the same as having your husband with you through this..."

I sighed. "I know, but you're still not alone," I stated, "It's great that he's safe."

She looked at me for a moment and then looked at the others. "I'm planning to have a dinner party Thursday night when he gets back, think you guys could make it...?" she asked.

Everyone agreed and she smiled brightly as she rested a hand on her stomach. "I can't believe he's really coming back..." she said quietly as she sat on the couch, "I was so sure I'd lose him too..."

No one said anything, but the look on Jess' face was priceless. She was smiling and her eyes sparkled with joy. I loved seeing her happy. And as happy as I was to know that my cousin was alive, I was worried about seeing him again. We hadn't spoken since the incident in China, and the last thing I wanted to do was meet my ex-girlfriend's husband who I happened to be related to...

This was going to be a little awkward.

* * *

**I don't even know anymore, ok? This is so not going where I wanted it to but whatever.**

**Review?**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Thirteen  
_Jess' POV_

"What if something happened?" I asked worriedly.

Kai and James were supposed to be at Jack's hours two hours earlier, and I hadn't heard anything from them. I was so worried...

"I'm sure they're fine, Jess," Jack told me.

I glanced at him, still a little upset about what had happened between us. I sighed and shook my head. "I've spent almost three months not knowing if he was even alive," I started, "Now that I know that he is, forgive me if I'm a little anxious." I played with my ring and sat on the couch, taking a deep breath.

Kim looked out the window and said, "Jess... They're here."

I shot up and went to the window excitedly. "Really?!" I looked out the window and saw a van in front of the house. I stepped back and closed my eyes, smiling.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked gently.

I let out a breath, my heart beating rapidly. "Would you believe that I'm nervous...?" I replied quietly.

Before anything else could be said, Morgan ran outside. "Daddy!" she yelled happily.

I watched through the window as Kai got out of the van, wearing his uniform, drop his bag, and kneel down to hug Morgan. His left arm was in a sling but he was smiling nonetheless. He looked at the house and I moved away from the window.

"What? Are you shy all of a sudden?" Jack said, "Go on." He motioned to the door.

I ran a hand down my stomach before walking out of the house. Kai grinned when he saw me and stood up. I wiped the tears from eyes, only to have more slid down my cheeks. I started walking towards him, then running, holding out my arms to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me with his one good arm.

"I missed you so much, Jessi," he told me gently.

"I missed you too," I whispered, my voice breaking. I pulled away and looked at him, "What happened to your arm?"

"I'll tell you later," he mumbled.

He cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed me. After a moment, I broke the kiss and he looked at me, smiling. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears and I smiled at him. Morgan looked up at us, smiling as well. I put my hand on her back and the other around Kai. I kissed his cheek and glanced back at the house. I could feel everyone watching us.

James got out of the van and walked up to us. "Nothing like seeing a family reunited," he said with a smile, "You look lovely, Jessica."

"Thank you, James," I replied.

"And you," he said to Morgan, "are growing up to be a beautiful little girl." He patted her on the back and she smiled politely. He looked back at me and Kai.

I rested my hand on my stomach subconsciously. "My friends and I are having a dinner to celebrate Kai coming home, would you like to join us?" I asked James.

"I would love to," he replied.

I motioned for him to follow us to the house. "Jessica," Kai said quietly, "are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"You're holding your stomach..."

"Oh," I frowned and put my arm at my side, "I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile and we walked into the house.

Everyone greeted Kai and I introduced them to James. Jack was staying away from Kai and I frowned when I noticed this. I walked up to him and said quietly, "He's your cousin, talk to him."

"And he's _your_ husband, tell him," he whispered, referring to my pregnancy.

I looked at him sternly. "That's beside the point," I hissed, "I will tell him back at the apartment. But for now, you should at least try to act like you're glad he's here."

He sighed, "Fine."

I turned around and saw Kai looking at us skeptically. I walked over to him and smiled as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I looked up at him and pecked his lips gently. He gave me a small smile and glanced uneasily at Jack. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head and I sighed. "So Kai," Jack started, "why don't you tell us how you convinced Jess to date you again? And how you got her to marry you?"

"Oh, I'm sure no one else would be interested in that story," he said with a small smile.

Everyone protested and asked to hear it. He sighed and we sat on the couch as he began, "Well, it was just before we had to leave for Drake's trial, Jess had agreed to meet me at the café and we started talking. Jack called her by accident while he was talking with Kim. He said that he didn't think their relationship would last very long and that hurt Jess. So I took the chance to try and win her back. After a few minutes of protesting, I kissed her and told her that I loved her. At first, she said that she didn't want to hurt Jack by staying in China with me, I convinced her that he'd be fine and she agreed to stay. She was still distant at first but after a while, it was just like old times.

"She stayed with one of our other friends but when we were seventeen, my grandmother got sick. My parents were moving us to New York City so they could take care of her... Jess wanted to go with us but she didn't have the money to. After struggling to keep a long-distance relationship going for six months, I decided to take a big step. We had both just turned eighteen, so I saved up to buy her a plane ticket to New York. I called her on Skype to tell her... as well as ask her to marry me.

"She, obviously, said yes. So we, not wanting to wait nor having the money for a big wedding, got married in an NYC courthouse the next month." He smiled at me.

"It wasn't the wedding I had dreamed of," I said, "but it was the man of my dreams, so I didn't care." I returned the smile and looked at him lovingly.

"Morgan was born a year later and... here we are," Kai concluded and kissed me gently.

"That's so sweet," Kim said with a smile.

I put my hand on my stomach again, feeling slight discomfort. "Jessi," Kai started, "why do you keep touching your stomach...?"

I looked at him. "Oh... I don't know," I lied.

He looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yes, Kai," I rolled my eyes, starting to get annoyed with him.

He frowned and I sighed. "Well, actually..." I motioned for the others to go into the kitchen, "There is something I have to tell you..."

When everyone else had left the room, I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

His eyes widened and a look of shock and anger appeared on his face. "You can't be."

"Excuse me?" I looked at him with confusion, "I thought you'd be happy..."

"I've been away for _three months,_ Jessica," he looked at me critically.

I was shocked. "And just what are you implying?" I crossed my arms angrily.

_"I don't think it's my baby."_

* * *

**So, I know I left it off abruptly (don't I always...?) but I really wanted to update tonight. And I had actually been thinking about this idea but then I was like, nah. But when it was suggested I was like, well then *evil smile* So I was kind of excited when I saw that suggestion. **

**Ok, Review?**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Fourteen  
_Jess' POV_

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "I don't like what you're accusing me of," I said angrily as I crossed my arms. "I'm your _wife,_ Kai, you're supposed to _trust_ me!"

"How can I trust you, Jessica?! _How!?"_ he snapped. "All you've ever done your entire life is _lie_ to your friends and family! How do I know that you're not lying _now?!"_

I was completely shocked and hurt by his words. "How could you say that...?" I asked quietly. "I... I thought you'd be happy that I'm pregnant..."

"Well... then you're wrong," he told me and stood up.

I wiped tears from my eyes and asked with a breaking voice, "Where are you going...?"

"Anywhere," he replied and opened the front door.

"Kai... Please don't leave me again..."

He looked at me and frowned, then he left, slamming the door behind him. Tears were streaming down my face now and I was struggling to keep myself from sobbing.

Everyone came out of the kitchen, looking worried and sympathetic. I knew they had heard my conversation with Kai. Jack sat next to me, and I knew what he was thinking. "Please don't say it..." I whispered. "Because I want to: You were right about him."

"No, Jess, don't say that," Jack said. "He'll figure out the truth soon enough."

I stood up and wiped my eyes. "I have to talk to him alone..." I left before they could protest.

Kai had stopped to kick a trashcan out of frustration and was still in front of the house. "Kai, please let me talk," I said as I walked up to him.

"No!"

I grabbed his arm. "I'm changing that into a demand: We're talking _now!"_ I snapped.

He pulled away and glared at me. "You _cannot_ tell me what to do, Jessica Wasabi!"

My eyes widened and I raised an eyebrow. _"Wasabi?_ Are you serious?! What happened to _Brewer?!"_

He shook his head. "No, I need a break, Jess," he said.

"And what about Morgan?!"

He hesitated, clenching his fists. I put my hand on his arm. "Are you going to leave her with me?!" I asked through tears. "I can't handle her alone; you don't know what I've been through since you left. They want to take her away from me, Kai, they'll put her in the System if you don't step up! If you leave, there's no telling what could happen to our daughter! Don't make her go through life without us, Kai! Please don't lea-"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand off of his arm. He gripped my sensitive wrist tightly, making me wince in pain. I tried to pry his hand off but failed. "Kai..." I said through clenched teeth. "you're really hurting me..."

He tightened his grip even more, glaring down at me. I looked at him pleadingly and his expression softened. He hesitantly let my arm go and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Jessi," he said quietly. "I guess I'm overreacting..."

I pushed him away and held my sore wrist. "I can't believe you," my eyes darkened. "You accuse me of having an affair, tell me you need a break, use my sensitive wrist against me... and all you say now is that you're _sorry?"_

"Jessica-"

"It's _Jess!"_ I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question why I had suddenly gone back to my old nickname. "Ok, Jess," he sighed. "I know I was out of line, I know I was being stupid, but... I just don't trust my cousin..."

"Jack!? Of all people, you think that Jack and I...!" I clenched my fists and growled. "Maybe you're right, maybe we do need a break."

"No, Jessi-"

"Don't call me that," I shook my head and sighed. "You know, all of our friends, and your parents... thought we were too young... I didn't believe that, I-I thought that our love would overcome anything... But maybe they were right, maybe we were just too young..."

"Please don't say that, Jess..."

I shrugged. "Already did. Now tell me, Kai, how does it feel when you're the one being told that we need a break?"

"I-"

"And how does it feel, to have the one you love, walk away?"

He stared at me and I returned it sternly before I turned and walked back to the house. My heart ached and I choked back a sob as I stepped into the house. "Morgan," I started with a quiet, breaking voice. "come on, we're going home, babe."

"Daddy's coming too, right, Momma?" she asked as she walked up to me.

I looked at her for a moment, then ran a hand through my hair nervously. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart," I told her. "Daddy needs to work out some problems before he can come home."

"What kind of problems, Momma?" she asked.

"You're too young to understand."

She looked at me and I knew that she wasn't too young, I just didn't want to upset her. She didn't question it further and I led her out to my car. I got her buckled into her car seat and then got into the car. I started the car and pulled away from the curb. Kai was walking down the sidewalk and he looked at the car as we drove past. I saw him give Mo a small smile and then look at the ground, knowing that he may have just ruined our marriage.

Regret filled me and I watched him in the mirror. I wiped away more tears and made a right-hand turn at the corner.

_I guess we really were just too young._

* * *

**The ending was rough but I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Before I go, short story here, my church choir was singing at my friend's grandparents' church for a mother's day thing, and one of the songs we were doing had like, hand motion/clap things, and while we were doing them, my charm bracelet got caught on my necklace in the middle of the song and I, along with the friends who had seen what happened, were freaking out (this was last night btw). And after a second of struggling with it, I just take of my bracelet, put it on the ground, and quickly try to get back me and my partner back in sync with the others. Oh, it was terrible but it was so funny. **

**We have do the same song at my church's mother/daughter banquet on Tuesday, so uh, this time I'm not gonna wear the bracelet... **

**Anyway, happy mother's day to all mothers out there! **

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Fifteen  
_Jack's POV_

I clenched my fists angrily as I watched Jess drive away and saw Kai walking down the sideway. "Jack," Kim started slowly as she walked up behind me. "I know that look... This isn't your fight, just stay out of it."

"I have to at least talk to Kai," I said and continued to look at him from the window.

"No, Jack, you can't fix this," she told me. "So please, don't get involved."

I looked at her for a minute before walking out the front door. I easily caught up to Kai. "Kai," I said sternly. "what the heck was that?!"

"Jack, please, not now," he looked at me sadly. "I know I messed up big time, and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well too bad," I crossed my arms. "Jess is a wonderful girl but she's also very sensitive, you should know that! And with an accusation like that... I just want to know what you were thinking." I glared at him.

"What I was _thinking_, was that I don't trust you with her," he said through clenched teeth.

"You really think I'd go after Jess?! I'm _engaged_, Kai!"

"Well I didn't know that!" He sighed and I saw tears in the corners of his eyes. "Jess is the most important person in my life and I don't want to loose her. But right now, she wants to be alone and I respect that. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow so just let me try to fix my marriage myself."

He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. "You actually do care about her?" I asked.

"She's my wife, of course I do," he told me.

"How much?"

"I'd give my life for her." He pulled his arm away and sulked off.

_Jess's POV_

"Momma, when's Daddy coming home?" Mo asked for the hundredth time since we had gotten home.

I sighed and looked at her from the kitchen. "I don't know, Morgan," I said. "Daddy has some things he has to work through before he can come home."

She frowned. "But I miss Daddy."

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I know, baby," I paused. "Maybe you can spend tomorrow with him, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok, Momma..."

I kissed her forehead and let her go. "Ok, now go play, I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

Mo sighed and went to her room. I ran a hand through my hair as I took in a deep breath. I held back tears and when a knock came from the door, took a moment to calm myself. I went to the door and opened it. "I got pizza and every Disney movie I could find at Family Video, you up for it?" Kim said as she walked in with a pizza from Little Caesars and a bag full of movies.

I cracked a small smile. "Never too old for Disney," I replied quietly.

She set the pizza and bag on the island in the kitchen as I closed the door. I opened the pizza box and took out a slice of pepperoni pizza. "So..." Kim started as she as well took a piece of pizza from the box. "What happened when you talked with Kai?"

I made a face before biting into the pizza. "Well," I swallowed the food and paused, "he told me that we needed a break, even used my maiden name, and... He got out of line, he apologized for it but... I turned the tables and told him what he told me. I decided that we _did_ need a break and maybe we were too young when we decided to get married."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Jess."

I shrugged and didn't reply. I opened the bag of movies. "So whatcha got here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Everything from _Monster's Inc._ to _Big Hero 6_," she replied.

I picked out _Lady and the Tramp _and put the movie into the DVD player before sitting on the couch with Kim. I leaned against the armrest of the couch. Halfway through the movie, I rubbed my stomach, feeling nauseous. Kim noticed this. "Are you ok?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah... I feel sick but I'll be fine," I said as I stood up. "I'm going to check on Mo, I'll be right back."

I grabbed a paper plate and put a piece of pizza on it before walking to Mo's room. I opened the door and looked inside, Mo was asleep on her bed, cuddling with one of her stuffed animals, a red panda bear, that Kai had given her for her first birthday. I felt a pain of regret in my heart as I walked up to the bed. I set the plate on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

I looked at my beautiful daughter, sleeping soundly. She was so much like me yet so similar to Kai. She had his caring eyes, and mischievous smile. And, oh, his gentle spirit. Both acted so impulsively but meant to do the right thing. My heart longed for my husband, he had been with me through so much, but what he accused me of, how could he? Kai knew my heart belonged to him, it always had, even before I knew it, how could he believe that I would betray him like that?

I sighed and brushed the hair out of Morgan's face as I stood up. I stroked her small face with the back of my hand before picking up the plate again and walked to the door. I looked at her for a moment longer, then turned out the light and closed the door quietly. I walked back to the living room, placing the plate on the island as I passed.

"How is she?" Kim asked.

I sat on the couch. "Asleep," I replied with a small smile.

When _Lady and the Tramp _was over, we put in another movie, and another, and another, until Kim had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes, tired, and let my mind wonder. It found a found memory: The day Morgan was born. Kai was so worried, typical for a new father. And me? I was terrified. We were nineteen when we were blessed with our beautiful baby girl. But I didn't feel like I was ready to be a mother, even with Kai by my side, I was so worried that I would mess up.

It wasn't until I handed my precious child to Kai, and saw the mix of wonder and joy on his face, that I knew I was ready to take my role as the mother of Morgan Hope Brewer.

I fell asleep with the sweet memory, and the thought that maybe, just maybe, I was wrong.

Maybe we weren't too young after all.

* * *

**I know the ending was really rough but it always is so yeah... No one answered my question so I figured maybe if I give you guys a chapter you'll give me feedback? Maybe? Yes? Yes. Ok, so, again, what gender do you want Kai and Jess's baby to be? Girl... boy... twins...? If twins, their genders should be...? So yeah, please tell me what you think! And I'll try to update soon!**

**Also, follow me on wattpad! And join my Kickin' It RP forum! The links for both of those are in my profile!**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Sixteen  
_Jess's POV_

I woke up at about eight in the morning, to Mo shaking me. I smiled and said tiredly, "Hey, girly, what are you doing up so early?"

"Daddy's here," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "Daddy?" I sighed. "What does he want?"

"He wants to talk to you."

I was quiet for a moment before sitting up. I glanced at Kim, she was still asleep on the other side of the couch. I took a breath before standing up. "Where is he, Mo?" I asked her.

"In the hall," she said as she got behind me and pushed me towards the door.

"Now hold on," I said with a small laugh. "I would like to make myself presentable first, so go tell Daddy that I'll be out in a few minutes."

Morgan nodded and skipped to the door while I walked to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and made a face. I was wearing shorts and a tank top, which I had put on before Kim and I started watching _Lady and the Tramp_, and my hair was all over. I picked up a brush and was about to start an attempt to tame the mess when I heard someone chuckle.

"'Make yourself presentable'? Really, Jess? Now when did you start caring how you looked around me?" Kai said in amusement. He was leaning against the doorpost with a small smirk on his lips.

I sighed and my cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "When did you start walking into apartments uninvited?" I countered quietly as I set the brush back down on the counter.

"When did you start looking so beautiful in the morning?"

I looked at the ground, hiding a shy smile as my cheeks turned a darker pink. I cleared my throat nervously. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I don't want to take a break, Jessi," he told me gently. "I don't want to risk losing you. I love you; forgive me if I love you so much that I get jealous easy. And I'm sorry that I think you're so beautiful that any other guy would kill to be with you. Jessi, please forgive me."

I took a breath and bit my lower lip. Kai took a step towards me, taking my hand in his and pulling me close. "I love you," he mumbled as his lips ghosted over mine.

I cracked a smile. "I love you too," I said in almost a whisper.

His lips were on mine as soon as the words left my mouth. He snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer, and I was careful not to hurt his broken arm. Our lips moved in sync and he brought his hand up to cup my cheek gently as I ran my hands through his soft, brown hair. I smiled as he deepened the kiss, making my knees go weak and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I broke the kiss, taking in a breath of air. My cheeks were red and hot and I was smiling. Kai was too, like an idiot, actually.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" he said, almost to himself.

I rolled my eyes, amused. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday..." I told him.

"You had every right to be upset with me," he replied. "But that's behind us. So, what do you say we hand off Mo to one of the others and uh... just take the day for ourselves, huh?" He smiled slyly, a playful look in his eye.

I had to admit, I was tempted. "I promised Mo she could spend the day with you," I said with a sigh.

"Oh..." he frowned, then shrugged. "Tomorrow, then?"

I smirked teasingly. "We'll see how things go, soldier."

I pushed him out of the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower," I said. "I'll be out soon, ok?"

He smiled. "Ok," he said quietly and pecked me on the lips.

I closed the door and pressed my back to it. I grinned, my heart was still racing from our kiss and I felt complete again. I pushed myself away from the door and took a quick shower. I got dressed, put my hair in a loose ponytail, and then walked out to the living room.

Kim had woken up and was talking to Kai, but they both became quiet when I entered the room. Kai stood up from the couch and put his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. "What were you two talking about?" I asked.

"Kim was just asking about the army and stuff," Kai replied.

"Yeah, I should be going," Kim said as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

As she left, she gave a small smile to Kai and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ok. Are you ready for your daddy/daughter day with Morgan?" I looked at Kai and he frowned.

"Mmm, what about a daddy/daughter/mother day?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mo hasn't had a day with you since you were on leave, Kai."

"Well neither have you."

I sighed. "Yes but she's your daughter."

"And you're my wife." He gave me puppy eyes.

"Kai... I want to go with, I really do, but I have to work anyway."

He frowned. "Fine..."

That's when Morgan walked out of her bedroom, half-asleep, and into the living room. When she saw her daddy, her eyes lit up and she smiled so brightly it made my heart happy. "Daddy!" she yelled happily and ran to him.

She hugged him, and he did likewise. I smiled, then looked at the time. I sighed. "I have to go," I said, upset. "I promised Rudy I'd be at the dojo early to help unpack some new equipment..."

"You work at the dojo?" he asked.

I nodded. "I do; I teach beginning karate to kids."

"That's great, Jess." He gave me a warm smile.

"I think so." I kissed his cheek. "Meet me for lunch at noon?"

Kai squeezed my hand. "Of course."

"Good, I'll see you later then." I knelt down and kissed Mo's forehead. "Love you, girl, have a good day with Daddy."

"Bye, Momma," she said and hugged me.

I stood up and Kai pecked my lips. "I love you, babe," he said gently.

"I love you too." I grabbed my bag from the kitchen island and walked to the door. "Be good, Morgan!" I left the apartment and heard Mo and Kai snicker at the comment. I rolled my eyes.

This was my family. And I loved them more than anything in the world.

* * *

***sigh* This chapter was filler but whatever... **

**I still need to know what you guys want the baby to be! **

**Anyway, my story 'The Wingless Fairy' is up for adoption if anyone is interested! **

**And, again, if anyone wants to join my Kickin' RP forum, the link is in my profile. **

**Thanks guys! :)**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Seventeen  
_Kai's POV_

"So, princess, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked Morgan.

"Pancakes!" she replied cheerfully.

"Pancakes... right..." I turned toward the kitchen and frowned. "Right, go get dressed and we'll head to IHOP."

I looked at her and she rolled her eyes before going to her room. After a few minutes, she came out of her room and I helped her put her shoes on. Because Jessi had the car, we walked to the bus stop and took it downtown where we found the International House of Pancakes.

We sat at a booth, across from each other. Before I left for the army, Morgan and I would often go on daddy/daughter days, and I had missed them while I was gone. After we had ordered our food, Mo started telling me everything that had happened since I left. Just little stories; she would bounce from one thing to another in an instant. And I saw a bit of Jess in her in every way. Mo had my beautiful wife's soft, brown hair and small, little nose that scrunched up when she laughed or pouted.

I loved my daughter but I really wanted to be with Mo _and_ Jess. I had missed Jessi so much, all I could think about while I was gone was getting back to her. She truly was the love of my life.

Later on, Mo and I walked into the dojo a few minutes before noon. Jess was just finishing up with the kids. She smiled when she saw me and dismissed the class. "Hi, baby," she said as she walked up to me.

I put my arm around her waist and kissed her soft lips gently. "Hey, Jessi," I said. "How was class?"

"It was good," she replied."I think these kids are ready for something a little more challenging."

She put her hand on her head, frowning and closing her eyes. After a moment, she shook her head and looked back at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just a little dizzy," she waved it off. "I'm fine."

"Jess, should you really be doing karate while you're pregnant?" I asked worriedly.

"A little exercise is good, Kai."

I frowned but didn't protest. "Come on," she said and pulled me to the door, grabbing Morgan's hand as well.

She picked up Mo as we walked outside. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking Phil's," Jess replied.

I nodded and we crossed the courtyard to the falafel place. Jess and I sat on one side of the booth, with our backs to the door, while Morgan sat on the other side. After we had gotten our food, I noticed that Jess was unusually quiet. She stared at her food, once in a while pushing it around with her fork.

"Are you ok, Jess?" I asked her.

"Hm?" she looked at me. "Oh, yeah... I'm fine."

"You're not eating," I frowned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Kai," she looked at me reassuringly. "I'm just tired..."

"Maybe you should go home and rest."

She shook her head. "I have one more class this afternoon."

I frowned and sighed. "Ok... When will you be home?"

"Around two."

I nodded and smiled at her. She returned it hesitantly before eating her lunch. After a while, Jess slid out of the booth. "I have to get back to the dojo," she said and kissed Mo's forehead. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

"Bye, Momma," Mo replied.

I stood up and pecked Jess's lips tenderly. "I'll see you later, baby," I said gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I hugged her with my good arm before she left. I sighed, wishing I could hold her with both arms. But I wouldn't be able to for at least six more weeks. I watched Jess walk across the courtyard and into the dojo before turning back towards Morgan. "Ok, Mo," I started. "what do you say we go back to the apartment and watch some TV until Momma comes back, alright?"

Mo nodded and stood up. I took her hand and we walked out of Falafel Phil's.

When Jess had gotten home, I greeted her with a smile from the couch. She returned it as she set her bag on the island in the kitchen before walking toward me. "Where's Mo?" she asked.

"Taking a nap," I replied.

She nodded and I took her hand, pulling her onto the couch. She turned and lay down on it, with her head in my lap, closing her eyes. I chuckled. "Are you tired?" I asked as I put my hand on her head, stroking her forehead with my thumb.

She yawned, resting her hands on her upper stomach. "Mmhm..."

"So..." I hesitated. "You're pregnant..."

She tensed and opened her eyes. "Yeah..." she said, drawing in a shaky breath.

"How long have you known?"

"The week after you left... When I heard you were MIA, I just... I couldn't take it by myself any longer, so I came back here."

I nodded, and for a few minutes we were quiet. "What do you want?" she asked, referring to the baby's gender.

"Well... what do _you_ want?" I countered gently.

She was quiet for a moment. "I haven't decided yet," she said thoughtfully. "But... I think I'd like a boy, one just like you." She smiled at me.

"That would be nice," I agreed. "Someone I could play baseball and football with... But then again, Morgan would love a little sister, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah..." Jess said, thinking deeply. "Someone she could play dress up with and give advice to when they're older..."

"But if we had a boy, she could help him when he's having girl trouble."

She nodded. "True, true... I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess so."

I continued to stroke her forehead soothingly as she closed her eyes again. After a few minutes, she asked quietly, "Are you ok with me being pregnant...?"

"I love that we're building a family, Jessi," I told her. "I couldn't be happier."

A small smile appeared on her lips. "What were you thinking about earlier, Jess?" I asked her.

"Oh, I was just thinking..." Her eyebrows furrowed and her voice became quiet, glancing around the room. "Yesterday, I really thought that we were done a-and I don't want that to happen again... I'm just so worried th-that we'll spilt like my parents did..." Her lower lip quivered and she rubbed a stray tear from her eye.

I frowned. "Hey," I put my looked at her. "I'm never going to leave you, Jessica Hope. I made you a promise five years ago: Until death do us part. I intend to keep that promise, Jessi, and even if I see that promise fulfilled, I would never be able to love another woman so long as I should live."

Jess smiled up at me. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she whispered.

"You deserve someone better," I said. "You deserve someone that can give you the world but I can only give you this little apartment."

"I would rather have this little apartment than the world so long as it means that I have you and Mo."

I smiled and she sat up, sitting on her knees beside me. Jess placed her hand on my shoulder and kissed me. She still made my heart soar. I deepened the kiss and felt her smile against my lips. She broke the kiss and lay down again, putting her head back on my lap.

I grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch and spread it out over her. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and before I knew it, she was asleep. I gave a small smile. Jess was my better half, and I loved her to death. She was beautiful and loving, she was the best mother to Mo, and most importantly, she was mine.

And that the was the greatest thing I could ask for: _Her._

_Just her, as she is._

* * *

**I'm tired... And I was thinking, I have a plot twist in mind, but I'm not sure if I should use it or not. What do you guys think? Random plot twist or keep going as it is? And how did you guys like this chapter being in Kai's POV?**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Eighteen  
_Jess's POV_

_Jess's Pregnancy Progress:  
Twelve Weeks_

I woke up a few hours later, in the bedroom. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes before looking at my phone, I saw that it was almost seven O'clock. I got up, hesitating as I felt slightly dizzy and shook my head before walking out to the living room. Kai was setting a back on the island and smiled when he saw me. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I nodded tiredly and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I rested my head on his back as I hugged him and yawned again. Kai chuckled. "Are you still tired?" he asked.

"Mmhmm."

I let him go and looked at the bag on the island. "What's that?" I asked.

"Chinese take-out," he replied with a half-smile. "I got your favorite."

I smiled. "Awh, you're the best, Kai." I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, well, I know."

"Hey, don't let it go to your head," I told him with a playful look.

He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Alright, go sit down," he said. "I'll bring you your food.'

"Ok, and uh, there's some iced tea in the fridge if you'd be kind enough to pour me a glass?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, Jess."

"Thank you, baby."

I sat on the couch in the living room while I waited for Kai. After a few minutes, he set a plate of orange beef and fried rice on the coffee table before handing me a glass of raspberry iced tea. "Thanks, Kai," I said politely.

He nodded and went back to get his own food. When he returned, he sat beside me and turned on the TV. He flipped through a few channels before settling on ABC Family. "Did Morgan eat?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "She was tired and went in a few minutes ago to get ready for bed."

"Oh, I should probably tuck her in," I said before getting up.

I walked to Morgan's room and she smiled when she saw me. I sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you all ready to go to sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, Momma," was the tired reply.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

She nodded and I didn't question it as I usually did. "Momma, will you read me a bedtime story?" she asked.

"Well, ok, just a short one." I got up and picked up a book from the shelf: Cinderella, it was Mo's favorite story.

She was asleep by the end of the story. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Mo."

I stood up and left, turning out the light and closing the door half-way as I left. I decided to change into my pajamas, a tank top and shorts before I rejoined Kai on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulders and I picked up my plate as he asked, "Is she asleep?"

"She was out right before Cinderella could live happily ever after," I replied and he chuckled.

Kai smiled and kissed my forehead. "I missed my girls so much," he said quietly.

I brought my legs up next to me on the couch and leaned into his embrace. "We missed you too," I said as I looked up at him.

After a few minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence, I set my plate on the coffee table and hugged my husband, burying my face into his chest. He put his arm around me and rubbed my back gently. "Is my baby girl tired?" he asked with a baby voice. I nodded and he turned off the TV. "Come on, lets get to bed."

He stood up and took my hand, pulling me up. He led me into our room and I crawled into bed, pulling the cover over me while lying on my stomach. After a few minutes, Kai was lying beside me. As he was pulling the blanket over him, I noticed that he had put on a pair of shorts and took off his shirt. This made me blush.

Kai noticed that I was blushing and he smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked playfully.

I smiled sheepishly. "Shut up," I mumbled.

He chuckled and turned to lie on his right side, as to not hurt his injured arm, close to me. Kai looked at me with a loving smile and stared at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"I can never get over the fact that you're actually mine," he replied. "After everything we've been through, we ended up together."

I gave a small smile and he cupped my cheek with his right hand as he studied my face. "I love you, Jessi," he said gently. "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I said with slight confusion. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

He was quiet as he removed his hand from my cheek. "I just want to make sure you know," he mumbled as he brushed my hair out of my face.

I took his hand, intertwining our fingers. "I know you love me, Kai," I said quietly. "Just like you know that I love you."

He gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. I yawned and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, baby," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I replied, just as quiet.

I slept for a few hours before I started to have a nightmare, something that had been becoming more and more frequent in the last year. It was the same thing every time: Drake breaking out of prison, finding me, and kidnapping Morgan.

I woke up with a jolt, pushing myself up from the bed. I covered my face and took a breath before getting out of bed quickly. I went to Mo's room, pushing the door open just enough so that I could see her lying in her bed, sound asleep. I closed my eyes and went back to bed.

I sat in bed with my arms wrapped around my legs, which were up to my chest. After a few minutes, I felt Kai stir beside me and heard him ask groggily, "What's wrong, Jess?"

"Nothing," I replied with a shaky breath.

He sat up and turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand. Kai looked at me with concern. "Are you still having that nightmare?" he asked and I nodded. He put his arm around me and I leaned into his embrace. "Drake's in prison, he's never going to get out, Jess. Morgan is perfectly safe."

"He's clever, Kai," I said quietly. "What if he does get out? If he finds me, he'll find Mo, and he'll take my family from me once again..."

"I won't let him do that," he told me. "I promise, for as long as I live, Drake will never hurt you, or our family, ever again." I took a breath and he kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Kai was soon asleep again but I stayed awake for about an hour before being able to go back to sleep.

Maybe I was just paranoid about my stepfather.

But what if I wasn't?

* * *

**This is just a filler chapter because I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry about that, I've been really busy these last few weeks. I'll try to update soon!**

**Have a blessed day,  
Nydroj**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Nineteen  
_Kai's POV_

_Jess's Pregnancy Progress:  
Thirteen Weeks_

I opened my eyes tiredly one morning and saw my beautiful, sleeping wife's face only a few inches in front of mine. I gave a small smile and kissed her soft lips tenderly. She groaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, baby," I said quietly and pecked her lips again.

"Good morning," she said with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," I replied. "Do you work today?"

She nodded before snuggling close to me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. "I don't wanna get up," she whined.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her, drawing her even closer to me. I played with her hair gently and she turned to look at me, smiling tiredly. She sighed before sitting up and I sat up as well. I put my arm around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck gently. Her cheeks reddened slightly and I smirked playfully.

"I'm sure Rudy wouldn't mind if you took the day off," I mumbled before kissing her neck again.

Jess smiled but shook her head. "You know we need the money, Kai," she told me and I frowned, pulling away from her. "I'm sorry, I wish things were easier but they're not..."

I sighed. "Whatever."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, babe," she apologized. "I promise we'll have a day to ourselves soon, ok?"

I nodded and she kissed my cheek. "I'm going to take a shower," she said as she got up.

Jess left the room and I let out a breath. I really did hate Jess having a day job. As much as I loved spending the day with Morgan, I wished I had more alone time with my wife.

After a few minutes, Jess came back into our room, wearing a red, short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Her brown hair was wet and she was in the process of putting it up in a ponytail. She really was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at her. Jess noticed this and smiled.

"I have to go," she said as she kissed my cheek. "I'll be back at noon."

I pecked her lips and muttered an 'ok' before she left.

I heard the front door open as I was making the bed. Then I heard Jess scream. "Jess!" I yelled, running into the living room. "What's wr-"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Drake Baker standing in the doorway. I grabbed Jess and pulled her away from him. Jess hid behind me, wrapping her arms around my chest and I held her hand tightly. I heard her sniffle and I knew that she was being overwhelmed by the painful memories that were undoubtedly filling her mind.

"You're supposed to be in prison," I said, anger filling me.

"Ah, yes, prison," Drake started. "The guards are very easily distracted."

"W-what do you want?" Jess asked meekly.

"Now what makes you think I want something?" her stepfather said as he surveyed our apartment. "I heard you were married but really, to Kai of all people. I mean, he really could've done a lot better than _you,_ Jessica. Don't you think, Kai?" He looked at me.

I glared at him. "Jess is better than I deserve," I replied as I clenched my fists. "How dare you come to my home and insult my wife."

He rolled his eyes. "I also heard the you have a child," he started slyly. "A daughter, if I'm not mistaken. And I believe someone said that you were expecting another... Is this true?" He eyed Jess and I felt her tense.

"It is," she said in barely a whisper.

"How very... interesting," he said slowly.

"Goodbye, Drake," I said sternly and began to close the door.

"Now wait a minute," Drake started, stepping into the apartment. "I think I have a right to see my step-granddaughter."

"She is _not_ your step-granddaughter!" Jess snapped.

Drake put a hand over his heart. "Now, Jessica, I am truly hurt," he said mockingly. "Although I shouldn't be complaining, I will meet little Morgan soon."

And with that, we heard our daughter scream her room. "Morgan!" Jess cried and ran to our daughter's room while I kept my eye on Drake.

I heard Jess yelling and looked to see what was going on. Jess was pushed to the ground by someone who was holding my screaming and crying daughter. "Bella, don't do this!" Jess begged. _"Please!_ Not my baby, please not my daughter!"

I ran to help but Drake hit me over the head and I fell to the ground, blacking out.

When I woke up, Jess was sobbing on the ground, and Morgan was gone. I winced at the pain in my head and I crawled to Jess. Scooping her up in my arms, she cried into my chest.

"H-he took her!" she cried. "He took Morgan..."

"I know," I said with a broken voice. "We'll get her back, I promise."

Tears threatened to roll down my cheeks but I wouldn't allow them to. I had to be strong for Jess even though I, too, was terrified for our child's life. I ran a hand through Jess's hair.

"I promise, we'll find her," I whispered.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know but whatever. Tell me what you think!**

**School started on Thursday and I am totally freaking out. New school=new fears. I am terrified... **

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Twenty  
_Jess' POV_

Kim ran into our apartment after hearing the commotion. When she saw me crying and Kai on the verge of tears, she frowned. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Drake took Morgan," I whispered brokenly.

"Drake? Your stepdad Drake?" she asked and I nodded. "Oh no, I'm so sorry..."

I choked back a sob and Kai tightened his grip around me. "This is all my fault," I said quietly. "If it wasn't for me..."

Kai let out a breath. "You can't blame yourself for this, Jess."

"But it _is_ my fault!" my voice quivered. "If it wasn't for me, Drake wouldn't have any motive to take your daughter."

_"Our_ daughter," he corrected gently.

I shook my head. "She shouldn't be my child," I covered my voice, taking in a deep breath. "If-if I never married you, I wouldn't have had Mo and this wouldn't be happening..."

"Jess-"

"Why did you marry me?!" I cried. _"Why?!_ Why would you want to be with someone that has only ever caused you pain...?"

Kai ran his hand through my hair, trying to comfort me as he held me close to him. "I married you because I love you and that's all that matters," he whispered before kissing the side of my head.

"But all my problems, Kai," I choked out. "Drake, my bipolar disorder, depression... You shouldn't have to deal with them... I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Jessi," he said gently and lifted my chin so I would look at him, but I turned away. "Hey, look at me," I shook my head. "Baby, look at me," I finally did and he used this thumb to wipe away my tears. "For better or for worse... I promised you that; I don't break my promises, Jess. I don't care what I have to 'deal' with, I'm going to because I care about you. Stop blaming yourself for this, it's not your fault."

I rested my head in the crook of his neck, wrapping my arms around him tightly as I sobbed. "Hey," Kim said gently as she touched my shoulder and I looked at her. "I called the police; they'll be here soon. I'm so sorry, guys..."

A few minutes passed and the police arrived at our apartment. We gave them Morgan's description and a recent picture of her, and I told them about Drake and Bella.

I put my head in my hands, trying not to cry again. "We'll do everything we can to find your daughter, Mrs. Brewer," one of the officers assured me.

I let out a breath and heard the door open. "Jess," I heard a voice say and I looked up to see Jack and the others at the door, including Rudy and my uncle.

Kai took my hand in his as our friends walked over to us. Jack went to hug me but I pulled away, putting my arms around Kai's waist instead and burying my face into his shoulder. Kai put his arm around me and he said quietly, "She doesn't really like social contact when she's upset..."

I glanced at the others, sniffling. "I'm gonna go lie down," I muttered.

"Ok," Kai said quietly before kissing my forehead.

I went to the bedroom and crawled into bed. Pulling the blanket around my shoulders, I curled up into a ball and quietly sobbed.

_Kai's POV_

Jess left the room and I sighed. "So how you holdin' up, Kai?" Jack asked.

"How do you think?" I snapped. "My daughter was just kidnapped by a psychopath and I have no idea what's going to happen to her!"

"Hey, I understand you're upset, but you don't have to yell at _us,"_ Jack said.

I took a breath, rubbing my eyes. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. "You just have no idea how hard it's going to be to handle Jess during this. I'm worried that she might do something drastic because of how depressed she is..."

"You don't think she'd try to hurt herself, do you?" Kim asked worriedly.

I was quiet for a minute. "She's depressed," I stated. "Jess has talked about this kind of stuff before but she's never tried anything. I think it's because she never wanted Morgan to be without a mother like she was, but now that Mo's gone..."

Jack became visibly worried at this and Kim took his hand, trying to comfort him though she, too, was worried about Jess. "I don't think Jess would purposing harm herself," Jack said, frowning.

"She's my wife, Jack," I replied. "and my best friend. I think I know her better than you do."

No said anything. There was nothing they could say or do to make things better. After a few minutes, they said their goodbyes and they left. When they were gone, I walked quietly into the bedroom and up to the bed. Jess was asleep, tears still staining her face. Her breaths were short and broken instead of steady and gentle as they usually were when she was sleeping.

I knelt beside the bed, stroking Jess' face tenderly. I wiped away the tears that remained on her face and kissed her cheek gently before putting my arm around her and holding her close. "I love you, baby," I said quietly. "Please don't do anything you'll regret..."

I stood up and walked towards the door, giving Jess a final, worried look before leaving.

_Jess' POV_

I woke up a couple of hours later. My eyes burned from crying so much and took in a shaky breath. I sat up and looked around the room. "Kai?" I called.

No answer.

I got up and walked out to the living room but didn't see my husband. "Kai?" I called louder. Still, there was no answer. "Kai?!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes.

I heard running and the apartment door opened. Kai looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I... I thought you left me..." I said quietly, sniffling.

He frowned. "Oh Jessi, we've been over this," he said as he walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm never going to leave you."

"Where were you?" I asked, still upset.

"I was over at Kim's apartment with her and the others," he said gently. "Do you want to go over and see them?"

I shook my head and leaned against him, closing my eyes. "Really? It might do you some good to be with friends," he said.

"I only need you," I replied. "As long as I have you, I'm fine..."

I really wasn't fine. I was breaking inside, more and more by the minute. I was so paranoid of Kai leaving me because of my problems that he had to deal with, and the thought of never seeing Morgan again was more pain than I could handle. It hurt so bad... But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't do anything to stop the bad things in my life. Every time I became happy, something bad happened. I could never just take time to enjoy the happiness as at some point, the pain and helplessness took over.

I just hoped that I wouldn't do anything that I'd regret...

* * *

**Hi, guys! Been a while, hasn't it? Though I'm not sure how long it's been... **

**Anyway, anyone have a guess as to what's going to happen? Or suggestions, I could always use suggestions. I still need a gender for the baby! What do you guys want it to be?! Girl... boy... twins... What do you want them to have?! I'll have more about what Kai and Kim were talking about in, I think it was chapter 18, hopefully in the next chapter! What's it gonna be huh? Any guesses? **

**Ok, well, tell me what you think!**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Twenty-One  
_Kai's POV_

_Jess's Pregnancy Progress:  
Fourteen Weeks_

It had been four days since Morgan was kidnapped and there were no clues as to where Drake had taken her.

"How is she doing?" I heard Kim ask over the phone.

"I can't even convince her to get out of bed if that tells you anything," I replied as I sat on the couch. "She really blames herself for this..."

"Oh," she paused. "Are you still going to ask her-"

"I can't, not now," I sighed. "I want to, I really do, it's just... I want her to be happy, but with Morgan still missing, she can't be."

"But your anniversary's next week; this'll show her just how much you love her."

"Jess will just go all 'don't you even care that Morgan's been kidnapped' so trust me, it's best if I wait."

"Ok, I'm just saying that it might-"

I heard something hit the ground in the bedroom and Jess let out a loud grunt. I dropped the phone onto the couch and ran into the bedroom. Jess was lying on the ground and my mind instantly went to the night she had accidently overdosed. "Jess, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I tripped," she mumbled and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

I glanced at the nightstand and saw her antidepressant pill bottle open with a bottle of water next to it. I looked back at Jess and, after looking her in the eyes, determined that she wasn't telling me the whole truth. "Is that really what happened?" I asked quietly. She didn't reply, she didn't even look at me, just stared at her lap. "Jess, how many pills did you take?"

"I didn't take any!" she protested, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Maybe a couple... Kai, I really did trip. I wanted you to take away the pills before I tried anything and my legs got tangled in the blankets..."

I sighed before standing up and grabbing the pill bottle from the stand. I put the cap on the bottle and then went to help Jess stand. I offered my hand but she only stared at it. I could see her holding back tears. I sighed and knelt beside her. I pulled her towards me and she leaned her head against my chest. Her breathing was hitched and I saw her clutching something in her hand. "Hey, what do you got in your hand?" I asked gently.

Her knuckles turned white from holding the object so tightly. She buried her face into my chest, holding back sobs. "Jessi, can I see it?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head but didn't try to stop me from prying her hand away. She was holding a crumbled up piece of paper. A sickening feeling pulled at my stomach as I flattened it out on my knee. As I started reading what was on it, I rubbed my forehead and ran a hand through my hair. "Jess..." I said as I let out a breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It just hurts so bad..."

"I know but Jess..." I couldn't keep my own tears from slipping down my cheeks. "Jess, I don't want to loose you..."

"I stopped myself, ok?! I didn't let it go that far..."

"But... you did want to die?"

She was hesitant to reply, and when she did, her voice was soft and broken, "I still do."

I didn't say anything, I just held her tightly, protectively. "Next time you get these thoughts, Jessi, talk to me," I said. "And that's not a suggestion, that's an order."

She nodded against my chest.

"I love you, Jessi," I said, kissing her head. "Don't make me live without you."

She didn't respond, only sniffled. I pulled away from her and wiped away her tears. "How about you get dressed and then we go out for dinner?" I suggested. "Maybe it'll take your mind off things."

"Nothing can take my mind off the fact that my child is still missing," she said quietly as she looked at me.

"I know, I can't forget it either," I started. "but Jess, I want to see you smile. I hate seeing your hurting so much and I know there's nothing I can do that will truly help the way you're feeling, but I want to try to make you even momentarily happy."

She sighed. "I guess..."

I gave a small smile. "Ok, get dressed. I'll be in the living room."

Jess nodded and I left the room. As I walked into the living room, I heard an urgent knock on the door. I opened it and saw Kim. "What happened? Is Jess ok?!" she asked worriedly.

I sighed. "Jess..." I lowered my voice. "She tried to kill herself. She wrote a note, wanted to OD but, she couldn't go through with it... I heard her fall so I dropped the phone. She said that she was going to ask me to take away her antidepressants before she could try anything and tripped but... I don't know..."

With every word I spoke, Kim looked more and more heartbroken. "Oh no... I'm so sorry, Kai," she said. "I really hope Morgan shows up before Jess does something else..."

"I hope so to," I frowned. "I'm going to take her out to dinner, maybe she'll feel a little better..."

"Ok, let me know if anything else happens," she said and I nodded.

I closed the door after saying goodbye, right as Jess walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing a simple, black V-neck and dark blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, showing off her beautiful face.

I smiled at her. "Ok, you pick where we go," I said.

She shrugged. "I don't care... just no place fancy," she muttered.

"Phil's, then?"

She managed a small smile. "That's perfect."

* * *

**Ok, I wanted to make this longer but then decided not to because I just wanted to post this since it's been a while. So, you guys should check out my Wattpad account, link is in my profile. I have an OUAT Peter Pan story on there about Felix's sister which is interesting I guess. I also have a Treasure Planet fic as well as my own original story. Here's the summary to my original one if you're interested:**

If you could have ten chances, ten 'lives', to be seconds away from death but survive, would you be grateful? Sure. Most people would be. And most people were. But I wasn't. Every time I saw the numbers lining my arms, I scowled. Four. That's what I was on. Four. Why couldn't I have used up the Chances by now?

I'm only nineteen, about to graduate high school as valedictorian. My teachers loved me but my classmates hated me. You'd think they'd give me more respect. It wasn't everyday you found someone in stage four of cancer. It was once very common but when the Chances appeared, about 98% of cancer patients lived, never reaching stage four.

Because of this phenomenon, I didn't worry much when I was diagnosed. Then I went from 10 chances to 9, then 8, and 7... And the numbers continued to lower, lining my arms like a death sentence. When I hit four I realized that there was one thing I wanted to do before I died: Find out where the Chances came from and why they were here.

**So yeah, it would make me very happy if you checked out those stories as I have been having a stressful day. I'm upset with my older siblings but I'll get over it I guess, there's also the fact that the PSATs are tomorrow so I'm freaking out about that... So I would be very grateful if you took a look at my Wattpad account! :)**

**As usual, tell me what you think! Any ideas as to what's going to happen or suggestions about what should happen?****Thanks, guys!**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Twenty-Two  
_Jess' POV_

_Jess's Pregnancy Progress:  
Fourteen Weeks_

When we got to Phil's, Kai and I sat at a booth across of each other. I bounced my leg up and down anxiously. Kai chuckled. "Would you relax?" he said. "You're acting like this is our first date."

"You know why I'm anxious, Kai," I mumbled. "Why are you being so selfish? Taking me out on a _date_ when our daughter's missing? Don't you even care about Morgan?!" I choked back tears as I looked at him.

"Of course I do, Jess, you know that," he replied calmly. "But I also care about you. I have to look out for you just as much as I have to for Mo. The police are looking for her, there's nothing more we can do. Until they find her, I have to make sure you're ok."

I rested my head in my hands. "I feel so useless... I should be looking for her, looking for Drake..."

"And what would you do if you found him, Jess? The police are the best people to catch him."

"Catch him... They'd put him back in prison when what he really deserves is a bullet in his brain."

"Jess-"

"Don't try to lecture me on being the bigger person, Kai. If I only accomplish one thing in my life, I swear it will be killing my stepdad."

"Jess, please stop talking like this," he said with a breaking voice. "You're letting the past control you and that's a dangerous thing. I know you hate him, I'm not too happy with him either, but don't stoop to his level."

I was quiet, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry."

He reached across the table to take my hand in his. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at the screen, a blocked number. I glanced at Kai before raising it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked unsurely.

"Jessica," the sickening voice replied. "I have a proposition for you."

I took a breath and Kai looked at me worriedly. "Police," I lied. "They're asking for more information about Drake, I'll be right back."

I got up and walked out of Phil's. I kept my back to Kai so he couldn't see the worry on my face. "What do you want, Drake?" I growled out.

"I just wanted to ask how you're doing and, oh! Morgan wanted to say hello."

There was a pause before I heard my daughter speaking, her voice sounded terrified. "Momma, I'm scared," she said.

My breath hitched. "I know, baby, don't worry, you'll be home soon, Mo, ok? I promise."

I tried keeping the worry out of my voice but I knew it was no use. Drake came back to the phone. "Now, Jessica, about that deal I mentioned," he started, sounding quite pleased with himself. "well, it's not much of a deal as it is a choice. But before I get to that, I would like to ask you one thing, why did you leave your husband alone while you took this call?"

My eyes widened and I spun around, looking inside the restaurant. Kai was gone. My heart fell. "Your husband or your child, Jessica, that is your choice to make," Drake said.

"You know I can't pick one of them..." I whispered. "I'll just have to save both."

"Oh but here's the thing, you can't. You can save only one, that is what I am offering."

"You can't-"

"I believe I know what I can and can't do, Jessica, and this is something that I know I can," he paused. "I'll be in touch soon so you have time to think about this oh so very important decision."

The line went dead and I numbly put the phone back in my pocket. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I started walking away. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into someone. I growled. "Watch-"

"Jess," Jack said and I looked at him. He frowned. "Kim told me what happened, I was on my way to see you... What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"K-Kai, he wanted to make me feel better so he took me on a date, I got a call..." I stopped, trying to compose myself as my tears started making it hard to speak. "It was Drake, I went outside to answer it and... He took Kai..."

"Drake has Kai now, too?" Jack asked, shocked.

I nodded. "He said I have a choice, Kai or Morgan, I can't save both..." I put my head in my hands as I sobbed and I felt Jack pull me into a tight hug.

"We'll find a way to get them both back, Jess, I promise," he said gently.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this... Any thoughts?**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Twenty-Three  
_Jess' POV_

_Jess's Pregnancy Progress:  
Fourteen Weeks_

I crossed my arms, angry with my uncle. "I don't need counseling!" I snapped.

"Jessica-"

I stormed out of the living room and into the bedroom. "Get out of my apartment!" I yelled, slamming the door.

After a few minutes, I heard the front door close and fell backward onto the bed. I let out a sigh. There was a soft knock on the door. "Jess?" Jack asked quietly. "You wanna talk?"

I didn't say anything.

"Jess," the doorknob jiggled. "open the door."

A minute passed and I finally stood up and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and moved out of the way as Jack came in. "He's only trying to help you," he said.

"But he only makes things worse!" I protested. "He's only ever made things worse. How could you tell him about what I tried to do?!"

"He's your uncle; he had a right to know," he replied.

"But the way he reacted, suggesting I needed counseling, honestly," I scowled. "I don't need that kind of 'help.' I only need Kai and Morgan back!"

"Jess, maybe he's right. I know you don't want to but maybe it could help you."

"Jack-"

"We're worried about you, please just let us help."

I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't need help. I need my family."

Jack sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. "We are your family, Jess," he said gently. "We've been a family ever since you walked into the dojo and beat me to the ground with a Bo staff."

I gave a small smile. "You tried to justify my beating you with you being tired from sparring with Kim," I said.

"I was!"

I laughed. "Of course you were."

We were both quiet. "I really miss them," I whispered. "How am I supposed to choose which one to save?"

"The police will rescue both of them."

"No, they won't; they can't. I know Drake and he wouldn't be so stupid as to let the police find him."

Jack didn't reply. He knew I was right. "I wish I could help," he said brokenheartedly.

"No one can," I mumbled. "It's up to me..."

I stood up and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" Jack asked, following me through the living room.

"I'm done playing his game," I replied. "I'm going to get my family back."

"But Jess-"

I walked out of the apartment and left the building. As soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk, my phone buzzed. Numbly, I raised it to my face. "Drake," I said coldly. "I've made my decision. Where are you?"

He gave me an address and I felt sick when I realized where they were: The Black Dragon Dojo. The dojo was having electrical issues and had been closed for the last several days. I should've known.

I drove to the mall, my mind spinning and my heart pounding. I ran to the Black Dragon dojo. The blinds on the window were closed and a sign on the door declared in bold letters 'Closed'. With shaky hands, I pushed on the door and it slid open. It was dark inside, the only light coming from the cracks in the window blinds.

"Drake," I said, walking inside. "I'm here."

The figure of a man came into view. "Good to see you, Jessica," Drake purred. "You look wonderful. You really grew up so beautifully."

"Show me my family," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, right, them, of course." He motioned to one of his goons, who disappeared into the office. Two goons came back, one holding the arm of a man, the other, holding onto a child. "They're safe, and eagerly awaiting your decision."

"Morgan," I said emotionlessly. "I choose Morgan."

I saw a smile cross Drake's face and he nodded toward the person holding Kai. He kicked the back of my husband's knee, causing him to collapse. I heard the click of a gun and my breath hitched.

"Wait," Drake said. "let's have Jessica do the honors."

I looked at him and, with the little light that illuminated the room, saw him hold up a gun; he tossed it to me. I gripped it in one hand and noticed the smirk that played on my stepfather's lips. I hesitated before walking towards Kai. "You know," I started as I walked. "this really is a great place to do this. After all, it was here that my life started going down hill. Maybe if things had been different all those years ago, I could've convinced my parents to stay here. And my mom wouldn't have met you. And this wouldn't have happened. But because it wasn't, and I didn't, and she did, and it is, then why not have it be here that you finally see me break."

"Jess," Kai said quietly. "I-"

"You really are an idiot, you know," I interrupted. "You should've left me alone when I told you to. You wouldn't be in this mess if you had."

"Well, I've been the luckiest idiot ever." I rolled my eyes and knelt down to look at him. He raised his hands, which were tied together, and pushed my hair out of my face. "I love you. I always will; I don't care what happens."

I kissed him softly and stood back up, clicking the safety off of the gun I held. I turned toward Drake again, my arm hanging loosely at my side. My hand itched to shoot the man who caused me so much pain but I knew that that wouldn't be the right thing to do. "I've changed my mind," I said. I shot at the ground, the noise causing Morgan to scream from fright. Then I pulled the trigger again to check that it was empty. As I suspected, there had only been one bullet in the gun. "I choose no one."

I dropped the gun and knelt between my daughter and my husband. Morgan clung to me, sobbing, and I held her close. Kai put his arm around me, holding me protectively. "You see, I have something that you never will: a family," I said. "So I don't expect you to understand just what that means. We don't hurt each other."

"You know that you are putting all of your lives on the line, don't you?" Drake asked.

"I do," I replied. "I don't care. I don't want to live if one of them has to die. Kai would take a bullet for one of us, so why would I put one in him? And Morgan is my daughter, why would I ever hurt her? I could take my life, then you would leave them alone, but I would be hurting everyone that loves me, and I don't want to do that. So the only logical solution that I can see, is joining them. After all, families stick together. This doesn't change that."

"Very well, then," Drake said. "This is your own choice."

* * *

**Wow, that was just... Wow. I don't know if that was good or bad or okay or whatever, but I do know, that it's been a couple of months since my last update, and for that I apologize. I've been busy with school and focusing on my Wattpad stories. Now that it's Christmas break, I hope to have more time to work on this story.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Twenty-Four  
_Jess' POV_

_Jess's Pregnancy Progress:  
Fourteen Weeks_

"Very well, then," Drake said, "This is your own choice."

He pulled another gun from his belt before slowly walking toward us, clicking the safety off. "Now the question is," he purred. "who first? Your husband," he pointed the gun at Kai. "or your daughter?" He repositioned the gun to face Morgan.

Kai pulled me to him, his hand pressing my head against his chest. I brought Morgan closer to us, holding her tightly, and I placed my other hand on my stomach. "I love you," Kai whispered, his lips just above my ear.

"I know," I said, barely auditable.

I felt the small movements of his chest as he chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I think I've made my decision," Drake said suddenly. "The child shall die first."

I grabbed Morgan and held her close to my side; she was shaking and I could feel her tears against my arm as she clung to me. "You'll be okay, Mo," I said quietly and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Not likely," Drake said as he took a step towards Morgan.

He pulled her from my arms. I reached out for her but he took her out of my reach. "Momma!" Morgan cried and took everything in me to stay where I was. "Help me, Daddy!"

Kai tensed. "Jess..." he said slowly, longing to help her.

"Just wait," I whispered and clung to him as Morgan continued to cry for help.

Ignoring your child when you know they're in danger is a lot like trying to prevent yourself from drowning by fighting the current. It's not going to end well.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Drake held the gun close to Morgan's head. A strong-willed daughter fought to get away but his arm was wrapped tight around her arm. I buried my face into Kai's chest and an agonizing silence hung in the air for a moment before a crash cut through the air.

My head snapped up and I looked at the door. A police team had knocked down the door and surrounded Drake, demanding that he drop the gun and step away from the child. As Morgan ran back to us, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I pulled Morgan close to me, holding on tightly and kissing her forehead. Kai put his arms around both me and Mo, kissing both of us.

"How did you know they'd come?" he asked quietly.

"The gun I fired," I replied. "I knew that someone was bound to hear it and call the police."

"And if they didn't?"

"We'd die a family."

As we were standing up, a detective walked up to us and began to ask us questioned about what had happened. I was holding Mo and was explaining the best I could while keeping back tears of relief and of memories of the past. "Jess," I heard a voice say and turned to see Jack.

He rushed up to me and I handed Morgan to Kai. Jack hugged me tightly and pulled away to look at my face. "Are you ok?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Later on that night, Kai and I took Morgan to meet the others at my uncle's house. My uncle greeted us and he hugged me. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said as I took Morgan's hand and led her into the living room where the others were waiting.

I explained what had happened when I left the apartment and up to when the police arrived at the dojo. Jerry found it exciting but everyone else was worried about what could've happened if my plan had failed. "You've could've gotten yourself killed," Jack said when I had finished.

"But I didn't," I replied.

"Kai, what were you thinking through all of this?" he asked.

"I thought that I had married an absolutely crazy, idiot of a girl," he said and I glared at him. "but she was still the smartest, bravest girl I've ever met." He gave me a smile and I rolled my eyes.

He went to kiss but I pushed him away. "Idiots don't know how to kiss," I said sassily.

"Mmm, well then I'll teach you," he mumbled and leaned closer, pressing his lips against mine softly.

I smiled into the kiss and his hand trailed down my arm and to my hand, holding it in his as though he were afraid to let me go. "Jess," Jack said, annoyed with us.

I waved him away and placed on my other hand on Kai's shoulder, deepening the kiss. Morgan forced her way between us, forcing us to part. I smiled and hugged her. She leaned back against me, rubbing her tired eyes. "Well, I think it's time we head home," I said as I stood up. "Morgan's been through a lot and it's past her bedtime." I picked up Morgan and she put her arms around me, resting her small head on my shoulder as she began to fall asleep. "Jack, tell Rudy that I won't be at work tomorrow, please."

"Okay," Jack replied.

As we headed out to the door, I said goodbye to my uncle, who then asked if he could stop by the next day. "I don't know," I replied. "I think I just want to spend time with Morgan and Kai tomorrow."

"Oh, of course," he said. "I'll see you soon, Jessica."

I nodded and we left. Once back at the apartment, I got Morgan into bed while Kai fixed something for us to eat. Mo fell asleep right away, and for a while, I stood outside her door, looking at her. I ran a hand down my small baby belly, sighing.

Kai came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Everything that happened," I replied. "It's so overwhelming... And I'm so scared of what else could happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this baby. What if Drake gets out again? What if he comes after Morgan and the baby and you and everyone else I care about? What then?" I asked. "We were lucky this time. What if we're not the next?"

"We'll get through it, Jess. We always do."

I shook my head, sniffling, and he turned me to face him, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly. I leaned against his chest, tears pricking my eyes. "Kai, I don't think I'm ready to have this baby," I said quietly.

* * *

**This story is a mess omg. So, you know how I said I would try to update over Christmas break? I didn't. To be honest, I didn't even touch this story. Or any other story on this account... I don't know. But hey, I updated and that's all that matters, right? **

**Ugh, I've been so busy. I had three tests today and last I just had like, had a mental breakdown trying to get my Biology homework done and study for the test and I had a crick in my neck that hurt like crazy and has been for the last couple of days. So I went to get my worksheets from a notebook and they weren't in there and I just kind of, dropped the notebook, threw down my pencil and fell onto the ground... It was a bad night...**

**But I feel like I did well on the tests (wait 'til I get my scores...) so that's all that matters.**

**And I know I'm rambling but oh well. I'm tired, so I'm gonna go. But first, I have a few new Wattpad stories that are kind of interesting so the link to that account is in my profile!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if so, please tell me what you think! :)**

**Have a blessed day,  
****~Nydroj**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Twenty-Five  
_Kai's POV_

_Jess's Pregnancy Progress:  
Fifteen Weeks_

I pulled the door to Morgan's room almost closed, leaving it open a couple of inches, before leading Jess into the living room. We sat on the couch and I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm just scared of what could happen," Jess replied.

I sighed. "Drake is going back to prison, Jess," I said. "He can't hurt us anymore."

"But I know he'll find a way to. He always does..." She brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them.

"I understand but we'll be okay."

"You don't know that."

I frowned. Does my own wife not have faith that I'd keep our family safe? "I'll protect you, baby," I told her. "you and the kids. I'll keep you all safe, I promise."

She rested her head on her knees and sniffled. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, but she soon pulled away from me. She stood up. "I'm going to bed," she said quietly and she turned to go to the bedroom. She wiped a tear away, trying to hiding it from me, but I still saw it.

I sighed. No matter what I did, it seemed that I could never make Jess feel safe. Her past was always with her and I understood how much that had effected her but still, I just wanted to protect my family. If I couldn't do that, what kind of a husband and father was I?

After a couple of hours, I walked into the bedroom. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before climbing into the bed next to Jess. Gently, I placed my around around her, taking her hand and locking our fingers together. I kissed her shoulder, her skin soft beneath my lips, then pulled her closer to me. She groaned and shifted before becoming still once again.

When I woke up, the bed felt even instead of having its usual arch under the weight of my wife. I reached out to see if Jess was there but was only met with the cool mattress beneath my hand. I sat up and looked around. The dresser drawers were still open and the tank top and shorts Jess had fallen asleep in were thrown on the floor.

I stood up and went out into the living room but she wasn't there either. I took out my phone and called Jess, who picked up on the third ring. "What?" she asked, sounding out of breath.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"The dojo," she replied. "Why?"

"Because I woke up and you were gone," I said. "You could've at least left me a note; I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just... I couldn't sleep and I wanted to forget about everything for a little bit."

I sighed. "What time will you be back?"

"I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"Okay," I said. "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Do whatever you want." She was started to sound annoyed with me.

"Okay then... I'll see you in a little bit."

"Mmhm."

She hung up and I frowned. Why was she in such a bad mood?

I got Morgan up and dressed before Jess got back and was just setting breakfast on the table when she walked in. "Morning, Momma," Mo said with her mouth full.

Jess kissed her on the head and said, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Morgan; it's not nice."

Mo nodded and shoved another fork-full of scrambled eggs into her mouth. Jess glanced at the food on the table. "There's more if you want some, Jess," I said. "I can get it for you."

I started to stand up but she stopped me. "No, no," she said. "I don't really feel like eggs and bacon this morning."

"Oh," I hesitated. "Well I can make some thing else. What do you want? Pancakes, waffles, cereal-"

"Donuts."

She had made her way to the kitchen and was looking through the cabinets. "Okay," I said slowly. "They're on the counter."

Jess quickly located the box and picked up a filled donut, biting into it almost immediately. She made a face of disgust and spit it out into the trashcan. "Is this _raspberry-filled?"_ she asked. "I hate raspberry-filled."

"You love raspberry-filled," I said, confused.

"No, I don't," she muttered as she walked back over to me.

I took the donut from her, taking a bite of it. "You did when you bought them."

"Daddy, don't talk with your mouth full," Morgan scolded. "It's not nice."

Jess laughed. "She sure told you, _Daddy."_

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around Jess's waist, pulling her towards me. I looked up at her from the chair I was sitting in as she put her arm around my shoulders. "I'm gonna go shower," she said after a minute.

"Okay." I kissed the palm of her hand and she walked away.

I was watching a TV show with Morgan when Jess came out from the bathroom. "Oh, are we watching _Sofia the First_?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Momma, shhh!" Mo said as she stared at the TV screen.

I chuckled and snaked my arm around Jess's waist and she leaned into my embrace. I rubbed her stomach with my thump, thinking of the baby growing inside her. It made me smile and I looked at her. "What?" she asked with a small smile when she noticed me staring.

_"Shh!"_ Mo said again.

I rested my forehead against Jess's. "Kai-"

"Shh," I said quietly and pecked her soft lips.

Jess's cheeks turned pink and her smile grew. I kissed her again, slowly, enjoying each second, never wanting it to end and hoping it never would. "I love you, Jessi," I whispered. "I promise, I always will."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Kind of just a filler chapter but oh well. I have finals next week so... I probably won't be writing much and wish me luck! ...I'm really going to need it :/**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Twenty-Six  
_Jess' POV_

_Jess' Pregnancy Progress:  
Fifteen Weeks_

I was playing with Morgan in her room when I heard someone knocking on the apartment door. "I got it, Jess," Kai called from the living room.

I heard the door open and voice say, "Mr. Brewer, I'm Joe Blakely. I'm with social services."

I stood up quickly. "Stay here, Mo," I said before walking out into the living room.

Mr. Blakely looked at me. "Mrs. Brewer," he said. "it's nice to see you again."

_"Again?"_ Kai asked, looking at me accusingly.

"A lot happened after you went MIA," I said. "I meant to tell you but with everything that's been going on... I never got the chance."

Kai shook his head and turned back to Mr. Blakely. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I'm here about the incident including Morgan and Mr. Drake Baker."

"That wasn't our fault," I stated.

"Maybe so, but because of the other problems we have had with the well-being of your daughter, I had to look into it."

"We got her back-"

"You risked her life."

"But is she dead?!"

_"Jessica,"_ Kai warned.

"Morgan is _safe,"_ I continued. "I _always_ put her well-being before my own but in that instance, there was _nothing_ else I could do!"

"You should have contacted the authorities as soon as you found out where she was being held," Mr. Blakely told me.

"If I did that, she _and_ Kai would've died," I clenched my fists. "Don't tell me how to protect my family."

"I'm only trying to do my job."

"And I'm trying to do _mine."_

"Jess," Kai said sternly. "go play with Mo; I'll talk with Mr. Blakely."

I glared at him for a second, then left. I walked back to Morgan's room, where she was cradling her baby doll in her arms while holding a plastic bottle to its mouth. I forced a smile as I sat beside her on the floor. "Support the baby's neck, Mo," I said, repositioning her arm under the doll's neck. "You don't want it's head to fall back."

She nodded, then handed the toy bottle to me. "Is baby full?" I asked and she nodded again. I frowned; Morgan wasn't usually so quiet. "Are you all right, Mo?"

"Daddy says I'm gonna be a big sister," she said.

"That's right," I ran a hand over my stomach. "Are you excited?"

She threw her doll onto the floor, crossing her arms. "I don't wanna be a big sister," she pouted.

I sighed as I pulled Morgan toward me, setting her on my lap before reaching for the doll. "You don't want a baby sister or brother?" I asked as I handed her the doll.

She pushed it away. "No."

"Why not?"

She was quiet, struggling to get out of my arms. "Morgan," I said. "why don't you want to be a big sister?"

"I don't want to."

"But why?"

"Because I don't!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady," I scolded.

"No!"

"Morgan, what did I just say?"

She slapped my arm and I finally let her go, sighing. After another minute had passed, Kai came into the room, frowning. "Jessica," he said and I flinched at his serious tone. "I need to talk to you."

I stood up, saying, "Stay in here while Momma and Daddy talk, ok, Mo?"

She didn't respond and I frowned at her stubbornness. Stepping into the hallway, Kai pulled me into our room. "What did he say?" I asked.

"He's seriously wondering if you're fit to be a mother," he replied. "Jess, he wants to take her away."

"_No_!" I yelled. "He _can't_ take her! I won't let him!"

"He doesn't think she's safe here."

"But she _is_!" I protested.

"Just calm down," he said, rubbing my arms soothingly. "Despite how he feels about you, he hasn't seen anything to suggest that I can't take care of her. So as long as I'm here, and nothing else happens, everything will be fine."

I shook my head, trying hard to fight the tears from appearing at my eyes. "What if he decides to take her anyway?" I asked quietly.

"He won't," he insisted. "I promise, everything will be fine."

I let out a shaky breath and he pulled me into his warm arms. "You should've told me about this, Jess," he said gently.

"I'm sorry," I said, burying my face into his chest. "I-I just... I didn't want you to think that I can't be a good mother."

He hugged me tighter. "I would never think that," he sighed. "But you have to tell me these things, baby. We're a family; we can't keep secrets from each other."

"I know..."

Tears stung my eyes and I sniffled. Kai pulled away to look at me. "Hey, you don't have to cry," he said gently. "It's okay. Everything will be fine."

I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest again. My hormones were overwhelming me and all the stress from what" had been going on with Drake and Mr. Blakely was taking its toll. I let out a breath, upset with myself. "I'm sorry," I said as I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm such a wreck."

Taking in deep breaths, I sat down on the bed. Kai sat next to me, rubbing my back to help calm me down. "It's ok," he said gently. "I know things have been difficult for you lately."

"When have they ever not been?" I muttered. "I wish things could go back to the way they were before my parents divorced."

"I know," he sighed. "but you can't change the past. You can't live in it either. All you can do is move on and know that things will be better. There are some days that are worse than others but there are also days that are filled with joy. Like when we were reunited and I proposed, and when we were married, and the day Mo was born... I know your past makes it hard to move on but, Jess, there have been so many good days since then and you can't let them be drowned out by the bad."

"You're right," I said. "...This time."

He gave me a playful glare. "Please, when have I ever been wrong?"

I raised an eyebrow. "When you tried to throw Jack over the Great Wall... When you started working for Drake... When you thought Mo was going to be a boy... When you-"

"Ok, ok, I get it," he said, rolling his eyes. "I've been wrong before."

I gave a victorious smile. "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved his hand dismissively. "You didn't have to use so many examples..."

I looked at him innocently. "You love me."

Kai put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Yes, I do."

* * *

**Wow,this chapter was a mess lol. **

**So, few things I want to say, one happy and the other, upsetting for me and my family. I'll start with what pertains to you guys: On the 18 of this month was the two year anniversary of this account, meaning the anniversary of this series. It's crazy to think I've been writing about Jess for two years now. A lot has come from these stories. I've been able to develop my writing skills and looking at where this story is now vs where it was only two years ago makes me happy because I know I'm showing some progress in my ability. Also from this story, came my new book. It's based on Jess and her past but it's different, with an altered plot and of course new characters. I've been working on that one for about a year now, starting it last school year and then picking it up again over the summer and getting serious about it. I'm hoping to have it be the first book I publish and I'm grateful to this fanfic because this is now I created Jess and where the idea for my new book came from. I'd like to thank you guys for reading this far, weither from the beginning for just recently or whenever you started reading, I would never have continued the series without you guys so thank you all so much.**

**Now, for the other news. I found out this morning that my aunt, who I'm not really close to but still, family is family, has been diagnosed with cancer. My uncle also has a lot of health issues so they've all ready been dealing with a lot. Anyway, my point for sharing this is that i'd like for you guys to pray for them if you could. It would mean a lot. Thanks.**

**So um, yeah. Happy Easter and God bless!**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **

* * *

_Jessica Wasabi: The End_

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
_Kai's POV_

_Jess' Pregnancy Progress:  
Sixteen Weeks_

"Jack," I said as I walked into the dojo. "have you seen Jess?"

"No," he replied. "Have you seen Kim?"

"No."

He frowned. "She was supposed to meet me here so we could go over some wedding plans."

"Oh yeah, when's the big day?"

"March twenty-third," he replied.

I smirked. "Ready for married life?"

He chuckled. "Here's hoping."

"You don't sound too sure. What's wrong?"

"Just afraid that I'm gonna mess up," he said, sighing. "When you and Jess got married, weren't you scared?"

"Well, yeah," I sat down on the bench. "I was terrified, but, so was Jess. We got married pretty quick, no big church ceremony like she would've liked. I asked, she said yes, and a month later, we were at the courthouse. I barely had time to think about the whole thing but when we were standing in front of that judge, I knew for sure that this was how it was supposed to be. I was scared up until that point, and trust me, when you see Kim walking down that isle, you'll know too. It's not just you anymore; you have to put her first, no matter what. It'll be hard but you're not doing it alone. She'll be with you every step of the way."

He nodded, thinking about this. "What about... What about when you found out you were going to be a dad? How did you prepare for that, like, were you ready?"

"Was I ready? No. And honestly, I don't think I was until I held Morgan for the first time. I knew that this tiny human needed me, and I needed to step up and be the best I could be for her. Jess wasn't ready either, but, we went through it together. That's the thing about marriage: You never have to face a challenge alone."

"Jack."

"Kai."

My cousin and I turned to look at our women, who were walking into the dojo. We both smiled. I got up and walked over to Jess, pecking her lips. "I have a surprise for you," she said quietly, smiling at me.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked curiously.

She took a folded paper from her pocket and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at it. My smile grew. An ultrasound photo. "So this is where you've been," I said, chuckling. "It's so small. Is that really our baby?"

Jess laughed. "Yes, it's really our baby."

I looked from her to the ultrasound. Looking back at her, I saw the gleam in her eye for the first time when discussing her pregnancy. She never seemed very excited about it but now she did and it made me happy. "When should we know what it's going to be?" I asked.

"I go back in three weeks to find out," she replied excitedly. "What do you think: Boy or girl?"

I studied the ultrasound for a minute longer. "I say it's a girl."

"I'm gonna go with boy," Jack said and we looked at him and Kim, who were holding hands.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's not," I said.

"And I'm pretty sure that you're, as usual, wrong."

"Oh really? Care to bet on it?"

"Fine, twenty dollars says it's a boy."

"Deal."

"You guys are betting on my pregnancy?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrow skeptically and I nodded. "You're a strange breed of humans..."

I rolled my eyes. "And you are helping this 'breed' grow, so... Good job."

She shook her head, letting out a breath. "What do you think it is, Jess?" Kim asked.

Jess pursed her lips, running a hand down her growing belly. "I think it's a boy."

"Told you," Jack smirked.

"Doesn't mean she's right," I said.

"I was last time," Jess sang proudly.

I put my hand over her mouth. "Shut up." She crossed her arms and I hugged her. "I'm kidding; I love you."

"Sure, you do." She pushed me away.

"Um... Jess," I started, glancing around the dojo. "who's watching Mo?"

"My uncle, why?" she replied.

"No reason," I said. "I was just curious."

She frowned and shook her head. "Thanks for remind me, actually," she said. "I have to go pick her up."

"I can do that, if you want," I offered.

"No, it's ok," she said. "I can do it."

I kissed her forehead. "I'll be home in about an hour."

"Ok."

She left and I let out a breath. "Everything all right, Kai?" Kim asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," I replied. "I'm fine."

She smiled and said excitedly, "Tomorrow's your anniversary."

I gave a small smile. "Yeah, it is."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah," I said. "Believe it or not, I'm also nervous."

She laughed. "Don't worry; she's going to be so happy."

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking between me and Kim suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said. "Everyone will be at Bobby's tomorrow night, right?"

Kim nodded. "It's all set."

"Great."

* * *

_Jess' POV_

"Kai?" I asked as I sat on our bed.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

He smiled as he sat across from me. "_We_ are going to have the day to ourselves," he replied. "I was thinking we could go to the beach and I'll take you to lunch. Then we'll go to your uncle's for dinner with the gang. How's that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful," I replied, returning the smile. "What about Mo?"

"Kim and Jack are going to watch her and then bring to Napa for dinner."

I crisscrossed my legs and turned toward him. "Good," I said. "Some alone time is _exactly_ what I need."

He leaned towards me, his smile turning into a goofy grin. "I love you, Jessi."

I gave a small laugh and he kissed my forehead. "I love you, too."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and he stared at the bed, absentmindedly playing with my fingers. I frowned. His eyes seemed empty, like his mind was somewhere else. "Are you ok?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm fine," he said reassuringly. "Just tired."

"Ok."

I turned out the lamp on the nightstand and laid down, my back facing Kai. He tackled me into a hug and I yelped in shock. He buried his face into the crook of my neck. "You're pretty," he said.

I smiled, shaking my head. "You're blind."

"You're in denial."

"You're a kiss-up."

"I am not!" he protested.

I turned onto my back to look up at him, as he was towering over me. "You are too."

He pouted. "I am not."

"Are t-"

He kissed me suddenly and I, though against my inner protests, melted into it. I blame that on my overactive hormones. _"There,"_ he said when he pulled away. "Now I'm a kiss-up."

"You're an idiot," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And you love me for it."

I pursed my lips. "True."

He chuckled and laid down, hugging my waist.

* * *

I woke up during the night and saw that the bedroom door was halfway open, though it had been completely closed when we went to bed. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Kai was gone. I figured he was in the bathroom and tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, I heard the door being pushed open and someone walk into the room. "Momma?" Mo asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, just able to make out her figure in the dark. "What's wrong, babe?" I asked tiredly.

"Daddy's in the kitchen, crying," she replied.

I frowned and stood up, putting my hand on her back. "Oh," I said. "It's ok, Morgan; go back to bed."

"But what's wrong with Daddy?"

"I don't know, honey. I'm going to find out."

I led her back to her room and tucked her in before walking out to the living room and glanced around, finding Kai seated at the island with a bottle of scotch and a half-filled glass in front of him. His cheeks were tear-stained and he was struggling to keep from crying more. "Kai?" I asked, walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at me, then stared at the counter. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No. What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Couldn't sleep."

"So you're in the kitchen, drinking, at..." I glanced at the clock on the stove. "...three twenty-three in the morning?"

He was quiet, taking another sip of scotch.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"I'm fine, Jess."

"You obviously aren't."

I sat on the stool beside him. "Please," he said. "just go back to bed. I'll be in soon."

"Not until I know what's going on."

He hesitated. "I saw people die, Jess. I watched people _I_ killed, die in front of me."

The pieces clicked together and I took a breath. "PTSD?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You've been home a month and I... How could I not have noticed?" I asked, more to myself than to him. "Kai, you should've told me."

"And you should've told me about child services."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Why don't we tell each other these things?" I asked quietly. "Do we not _trust_ each other?"

"No, Jess, that's not it."

"Then what is it?!" I demanded, angry at myself and at him for keeping such a thing from me. "We're a family; we're not supposed to have secrets from one other yet we _always_ do!"

"Jess..."

I put my hand on my forehead. "I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry... I understand why you didn't tell me."

Kai nodded and rubbed his eyes. "But I should have," he said, his voice cracking.

It broke my heart to see him like this, so fragile and broken. He was usually so strong, usually only for my sake... I put my hand on his shoulder and he leaned into my embrace, his head resting against my chest.

"It's ok," I told him gently. "We'll get through this together."

* * *

**So, because my updates have been so slow, I decided to give you a long chapter. :)**

**My last day of school is Tuesday so hopefully I'll be able to update faster over the summer. So, if you like my writing style and love OUAT, you should go check out my Wattpad account( jordynAJ). My story "Felix's Sister" is there as well as some original pieces though those are updated much slower than the fanfiction(it's also the most popular, go figure). **

**I also have an OUAT RP and an OUAT/Doctor Who crossover RP forums here. Links are in my profile. Thanks!**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


	28. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. I know it's been a while and I've not been very active here anymore. I really want to continue with these stories but I'm always distracted and working on other stories. Not sure what I'm going to do, if I should forget this story, at least or... I don't know. If you guys want me to continue, i very much will, and I'll try to update faster but, I just don't know. **

**I'm sorry. I don't like not updating but I've just not been into 'Jessica Wasabi' recently. So, like I said, I'll continue if you want me to, if not, I'm not sure what I'll do.**

**Have a blessed day,  
~Nydroj**


End file.
